


倒带

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU - Ophans, AU - Teammates, Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: “背叛”“落跑王子”“下一站红牛”“金童弃船自救”“论法拉利的倒掉”“甜蜜承诺化作伤人谎言”各种耸人听闻标题出现在各家媒体头条，法拉利和Charles的名字登上了世界趋势，愤怒、困惑、不可置信的铁佛寺几乎要冲垮各家社交媒体的服务器。叛徒！骗子！混蛋！曾经，人们有多爱这位法拉利王子，现在就有多恨他。不，也许更甚，毕竟恨比爱容易，也更浓烈。甚至连红牛的车迷也不欢迎他，Max的车迷强调着自家车手不可动摇的1号地位，Alex和Pierre的车迷则纷纷抱怨外人抢走了自家车手的位置。一如既往，Charles打开推特，搜索自己的名字，点赞每一条痛骂自己的消息。这是我应得的，他想，现在你该满意了吧，Max。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. 离队

**Author's Note:**

> 写了一万多字题目还没想好，随便吧  
> 孤儿AU，但是太长了，所以童年故事被我断章了，我再改改  
> 法垃圾太拉垮了，亲妈无法忍，送儿子去红牛做队友了

西班牙大奖赛后。

米尔顿凯恩斯，红牛总部。

会议室里，Christian与Helmut正在争吵。

“Pierre才是更好的选择，Seb不会甘心给Max做二号的。”Helmut道。

“Pierre也不会，我们已经给过他一次机会了。如果说过去的一年证明了什么，那就是他更适合小红牛。Seb是四届世界冠军，而且善于与年轻队友相处。”Christian据理力争。

“如果你硬要说在赛道撞了两次是相处得好的话。”Helmut讽刺道。

谈话陷入僵局，两人不约而同地看向一旁玩手机的Max。Christian皱了皱眉，问道：“Max，你的想法呢？”

Max锁上手机屏幕，耸了耸肩，反问道：“为什么不考虑Charles呢？”

“Charles？”Christian的眉头锁得更紧，似乎被这个意想不到的人选惊住了。

而Helmut已经打算开始说教：“你在想什么？他跟法拉利签了5年——”

Max不耐烦地摆了摆手，打断了他，“他的合同跟我一样，有退出条款吧？”

Christian像是想到了什么，眼中放出异样的光彩，回答道：“对，我记得是8场比赛要拿满80分，”但他的眼睛很快又暗下来，“但我不认为他会离开法拉利，就像你不会离开红牛一样。”

Max嗤了一声，说：“我去跟他谈，法拉利现在这个样子，他会来的。”

Christian疑惑地看着Max，问道：“我以为你们势同水火，为什么要选他做队友？”

“你知道为什么，他是其余人里最好的。你只需要确认，如果我能让他来的话，你们会签下他吗？”

Christian陷入沉思， Helmut接过话头，“但他愿意来红牛当二号吗？他可是法拉利的一号，虽然现在境况惨淡，但没人会怀疑他们会重回正轨，而他将是那个带领法拉利再次走向伟大的领袖。”

“你们什么时候才能明白，我不需要一个二号车手。”Max无奈地摇了摇头，继续说道，“我需要的是一个能在赛道上跟我并驾齐驱，甚至可以打败我的队友。只有这样，才能鞭策我，要快，更快。Charles能激发出我最好和最坏的一面，但无论是哪一面，只会带来你们想要的结果。”

Christian劝道：“Max，即使不在合同里写明，车队资源也是有限的。”

“你们是想要车队冠军，还是想帮我夺得车手冠军？”Max问道，“我会让他别带任何人来，给他最好的团队，我有自己和车就够了。”

Christian再次皱起眉，“他会答应？你们之间有什么我需要知道的吗？”

“没有，只是一点私人恩怨。不会影响赛道上的表现，我保证。”Max的回答斩钉截铁。

“好吧，我相信你。”Christian做了决定，“去施展你的魔法吧。”

“我去打电话。”

* * *

马拉内罗，法拉利总部。

Charles走出大门，深深地叹了口气，将滑落鼻梁的口罩向上扶了扶。身后的Seb拍了拍他的肩，鼓励地笑了笑，然后转身离开。

“Seb，没有你，明年我该怎么办？”看着远去的背影，Charles喃喃自语。

这时，口袋里的手机响了起来。看着屏幕上的名字，Charles的手不受控制地颤抖起来，他努力保持着胳膊的稳定，将手机凑到耳旁，接通电话，有点不敢相信地说：“Max？”

电话那头只是“嗯”了一声，听不出任何情绪。

“有什么事吗？”Charles小心翼翼地问道。

“蒙扎之后跟法拉利解约，到红牛来。”Max的语气轻描淡写，仿佛在说着一件最简单不过的事。

Charles错愕，“你在说什么？”

“退出条款。”

Charles更惊讶了，追问道：“你怎么知道？”

“这不重要，别忘了你的承诺。”Max冷冷地说。

Charles叹了口气，满脸苦涩地说：“如果你不想看到我，为什么不干脆让我退出F1？还要和我做队友？”

“老话说得好，亲近你的朋友，更要亲近你的敌人。”Max回答。

“你知道我不是敌人，”顿了一下，Charles继续问道，“这就是你想要的吗，让我做个叛徒？”

Max笑出了声，“反正你也不是第一次了，一回生，二回熟嘛。”

“Max——”Charles的声音中带着乞求。

“或者，你要再一次食言而肥？让我失望？”Max冷漠的语气几乎让Charles的血液凝固。

不，不…Charles的思绪回到一年前。

* * *

2019，奥地利。

压抑多年的愧疚和沮丧终于化作了对峙的勇气，让Charles出现在了Max的酒店房间门前，在他打开房门的那一刻跟着钻了进去。

Charles揪起Max的衣领，将他抡在墙上，“这就是你报复我的方式吗？抢走我的冠军？”

“还差得远。”Max拍掉Charles的手，脸上的轻蔑不加掩饰。

“到底要怎样才够，Max？这不公平，我从小就在想象拥有父母会是什么样子，而你，你知道你的父母还在某个地方，所以你才不愿意被领养。你不能因为我想拥有一个正常的家庭就一直惩罚我，已经快10年了，告诉我你到底要怎样？” Charles无力地垂下手，瘫坐在地。

“这就是你为自己辩解的方式吗？因为刚刚认识的人，就背叛了从小一起长大的兄弟？有一对抛弃了我的好父母，是我的错？”Max居高临下地看着他，眼中迸射着火花。

Charles的大脑瞬间冷静下来，这才反应过来自己激动之下说了什么，“不，我不是这个意思，对不起，我不该那么说，”他坐起身，抓住Max的衣角，乞求道，“我只是想要一个弥补的机会，无论你要我做什么都可以。”

“你只是想让自己好过点罢了，我可是很享受你的痛苦呢，为什么要给你机会？”Max俯下身抓住他的下巴，眼神在他脸上游走，仿佛在欣赏一件艺术品。

Charles痛苦地闭上眼睛，但又再次睁开，直视着Max，“不，你没有。我们都受到了伤害，都在为此痛苦。给我一个机会，也放过你自己吧。”

Max松开手，“还不是时候，到时你会知道的，”他转身向房间内走去，“现在，滚出我的房间。”

* * *

所以，这就是他说的时候到了吗？原来他早就计划好了。Charles摇了摇头，应道：“好，我知道了。”

“还有，别带任何人来，红牛只要你一个。”Max继续吩咐道。

Charles有些生气，“这算什么？要让我众叛亲离吗？”

“只是想让你尝尝我当年的感受，10岁的我也好好地过来了，你已经22岁了，我相信你能承受。”

Charles脸上闪过痛苦的神色，“好，都由你。”

挂断电话，Charles才发现身体正在不自觉地颤抖着，仿佛他刚刚与魔鬼达成的协议正随着血液传递到全身，而每一个细胞都疯狂地表达着抗拒。

就在五分钟前，Charles真的从未想过要离开法拉利。他曾不止一次地对媒体说过，只要法拉利还愿意要他，自己就会一直身披红衣。

Charles和法拉利虽然签了5年合同，但合同内有一条退出条款：如果在赛季的前8场比赛中没有拿够80分，那么车队和车手双方都可以无条件解约。这本来是车队用来规避与年轻车手签长约风险的条款，现在却成了他离开的出口。

6场比赛过后，他才拿到了45分，要在接下来的2场比赛中至少获得第二名才能满足不解约的条件。放在去年，斯帕和蒙扎他可是连续夺冠，但现在…

Charles打开车门，跌坐在座椅上，双手覆上一片冰凉的面孔。

还未加入法拉利青训时，他曾请求哥哥帮自己向红牛投过简历，但结果却是石沉大海。那是他最后一次试着向Max靠近，在那之后，他只是认为他们的缘分结束了，于是转头专注于自己的红色梦想。

12岁至今，Charles一直在期待着Max发出邀请。无论是幻想已久的重聚，还是不出意外的报复，他都只有一个选择——接受，即使要赔上自己一生的梦想。

法拉利是他的一切，但Max，Max更重要…

坚定了自己的想法，Charles振作起来，驾车向酒店驶去。

* * *

星期五，比利时斯帕。

一早，法拉利P房里，Mattia正发表着振奋人心的演讲：“我知道情况不容乐观，但我们不能放弃。马拉内罗的工厂日夜运转，全世界的车迷都在看着我们。伙计们，好好工作，尽可能地争取分数，我们一起让法拉利再次伟大。”

会议结束，Charles走向Mattia。高大的意大利人露出微笑：“有什么问题吗，孩子？”

“我需要跟你谈谈。”

两人走入一间无人的办公室，“什么事？”Mattia皱着眉。

“如果我们在赛道上的表现一直这样让人失望，蒙扎之后，我会激活退出条款，与车队解约。”

“什么？”Mattia死死地盯着Charles，脸上满是震惊。

Charles愧疚地低下头，“我会尽全力拼好剩下的两场，一切交给比赛结果决定。”

“你现在才45分，你知道我们的车根本就不可能达到条款要求的80分！”Mattia愤怒地将手中的文件夹摔在桌子上，“你要去哪儿，红牛？”

“是，有人将条款的事透露了出去，他们已经发出了邀请。”

“你确定不是你的经纪人吗？”

“我会和Nicolas解约，Xavier和Andrea也不会跟我走。Mattia，我从未想过要离开法拉利。如果不是他们提起，我都不记得有这么一条。”

“那现在呢？他们开出了什么我们给不起的条件？”

“没什么。你自己也说，车队重回正轨要花很多年，你就当我是不想等了吧。”

“你他妈的是在开玩笑吗？我们花了多少时间、多少精力、多少资源培养你？你知不知道我们所有的规划都是基于你做的？现在你说要离开？你做出过承诺！是谁说会永远为法拉利效力的？”

Charles苦笑了一下，“Mattia，我很感谢车队为我做的一切，法拉利是我心中永远的梦想，我说过的话绝不是谎言。只是，承诺也分先后。合同就是这么写的，除了我自己的话，我并没有违反任何规矩。”

“看来，你已经决定了？”

“是的，就在赛道上决定一切。”

拿起文件夹，Mattia向门外走去，走到门口时，他转过身来，冷冷地对Charles说道：“媒体和车迷会把你生吞活剥的。祝你好运，Charles。”

Mattia清楚地知道，指望SF1000帮车队留住这位金童，还不如去买乐透，于是他叫上公关部门，开始了下一场会议。

* * *

Charles真的在赛道上拼尽了一切，然而13名发车14名完赛，连续2站1分都没拿到。形势已经再明朗不过：蒙扎——本赛季第8站，法拉利主场，去年他登上王位的地方——结束后，Charles将与法拉利解约，自由转会到红牛。

解约和签约的谈判紧锣密鼓地同时进行着，当经纪人、律师以及其他相关人员纷纷行动起来时，消息再也瞒不住了。媒体就像是闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼，不放过任何一点可能的线索。

“背叛”  
“落跑王子”  
“下一站红牛”  
“金童弃船自救”  
“论法拉利的倒掉”  
“甜蜜承诺化作伤人谎言”

各种耸人听闻标题出现在各家媒体头条，法拉利和Charles的名字登上了世界趋势，愤怒、困惑、不可置信的铁佛寺几乎要冲垮各家社交媒体的服务器。

叛徒！骗子！混蛋！曾经，人们有多爱这位法拉利王子，现在就有多恨他。不，也许更甚，毕竟恨比爱容易，也更浓烈。

甚至连红牛的车迷也不欢迎他，Max的车迷强调着自家车手不可动摇的1号地位，Alex和Pierre的车迷则纷纷抱怨外人抢走了自家车手的位置。

一如既往，Charles打开推特，搜索自己的名字，点赞每一条痛骂自己的消息。这是我应得的，他想，现在你该满意了吧，Max。

* * *

星期三。

法拉利率先打破沉默，在晚间发布了正式公告，宣布Charles将在意大利大奖赛后离开车队，Nico将接替他完成本赛季剩余的比赛。紧接着，红牛也发布公告欢迎这位新车手的加入，同时Alex被下放到小红牛，Daniil将失去自己的席位。

Charles握着手机，斟酌再三，最后只是简单的向法拉利和Seb表达了感谢和祝福，并对即将开始的新生活表示期待。

好友们纷纷发来消息，还没来得及回，屏幕上又出现了Pierre的脸，糟了！

接起视频通话，Pierre抱怨的声音立刻传了出来，“你要来红牛却没有告诉我？我还算是你最好的朋友吗？”

Charles深吸了一口气，答道：“抱歉，伙计，事情太多了，我也控制不了，本来要到蒙扎后才正式宣布的。”

“真没想到你居然会离开法拉利。”

“我也没想到。”

“是因为Max吗？我总觉得你们之间有些什么。”Pierre的直觉还是这么敏锐。

“我不能说。”

“他拿你的裸照威胁你吗？”Pierre一脸好奇地开起了玩笑。

Charles也笑了一下，“差不多，”接着，笑容又很快消失了，“抱歉，伙计，我觉得自己抢了你的位置，我真应该先问问你的意见的。”

Pierre收起脸上的嬉笑，“没什么可抱歉的，我从不会觉得任何东西是理所应当的，如果他们选择了你，那只能说明我还不够好。”

“别这么说，你今年的表现绝对配得上那个位置。”

“那我应该要继续这样，证明他们错得有多离谱。别为我担心，Charles，我在小红牛很开心。”Pierre的眼中闪烁着光芒。

像是忽然想起了什么，Charles又叹了口气，“操，我还得给Alex打个电话。”

Pierre的神色也黯淡下来，“发个消息吧，我太理解他现在的心情了，不是恨你，但也绝不会想跟你多说一句。”

“好吧。”Charles沮丧地垂下头。

“我得提醒你，”Pierre补充道，“红牛那边成绩至上。”

“谁不是呢？”

“我看法拉利就不是。”Pierre笑着揶揄。

“滚。”

“好了，不说笑了。祝你一切顺利，撑过明天的记者会。”Pierre送出一个飞吻。

与好友说了再见，Charles挂断电话，又开始查看其他车手发来的消息。

Seb：现在是你抛下了我！

Charles无奈地摇了摇头，想起自己被车队蒙在鼓里时，曾经委屈地给Seb发过一条“你怎么忍心就这么丢下我”的消息，Seb当然根本没理他，于是他听了一整晚的《再见我的爱人》，还在社交媒体上引起了轰动。

Lando：我终于能和你们一起打COD了！  
Daniel：下次回摩纳哥，我们一起。

Charles笑了起来，Lando和Daniel是最热衷于将他和Max撮合在一起的人，作为双方的共同好友，夹在中间确实很难受。Lando曾试着在游戏中途邀请Charles进来，结果Max直接下了线。Daniel也曾在澳大利亚站时邀请Max和Charles一起去他最爱的汉堡店，遭到了无情的拒绝。他们都好奇的追问过Charles到底做了什么，让Max这么生气。Charles无法道出实情，却又想不出任何能让Max显得不那么小气的理由，只好一声不吭地担下了所有责任。

回完所有消息，Charles松了口气。不过想到明天记者会上将出现的情形，Charles烦躁地抓了抓头发，扔掉手机，将自己摔到床上。

* * *

星期四，意大利蒙扎。

愤怒的铁佛寺聚集在赛道外，Charles的法拉利在警察的帮助下才驶入围场，途中还被丢了几次石头，险些砸碎了车窗。

走进车队之家，Seb已经等在大堂里，德国人走过来给了他一个拥抱，“你还好吗，孩子？”

“差点没进来，也许不进来更好。”Charles垂头丧气。

“没想到你居然要比我先走。”

“抱歉，事发突然，我也没想到。”

“年轻人，多走走看看不是什么坏事，红牛是个不错的地方。”Seb向窗外的红牛领地望去，眼中带着怀念。

“操，我不会也抢了你的位置吧？”Charles好像突然想起了什么。

“什么？”Seb没反应过来。

“我已经跟Pierre和Alex道了歉，我怎么忘了他们也联系过你。”

“我不会回去的，我已经受够了给熊孩子擦屁股了。”Seb笑着调侃。

Charled却正色说道：“谢谢你为我做的一切。”

“好了，该去新闻发布会了，你还有一场硬仗要打。”拍了拍Charles的肩膀，Seb向外走去。

Charles深吸了一口气，跟了上去。

* * *

记者会。

“Charles，大家都很好奇，你能为我们解释一下整件事吗？关于退出条款，还有你和红牛是什么时候开始接触的？”

“我和车队的五年合同里有一条退出条款，如果不能在赛季前八场比赛拿满80分，双方就可以自由解约。至于红牛，西班牙站后他们联系了我，发出了邀请。”

“所以不是你主动寻找出路？红牛早就知道退出条款的事？”

“第一个问题，是的，我之前并没有想过要离开法拉利。第二个问题不该由我来回答。”

“你曾经多次说过不会离开法拉利，现在选择离开是因为你觉得车队复兴无望吗？据我所知，退出条款不是强制执行的。”

“我对我说过的话和做出的事负全部责任，转会是我个人的选择，和车队无关。除此之外，我不会再做出任何回应。”

“那对于法拉利的车迷，你的车迷，你有什么想说的吗？”

“我很抱歉对车迷们造成了伤害，我背叛了他们，他们有权恨我。”

一旁的Seb再也听不下去了，开口道：“先生们，你们都没什么问题要问我吗？我可是干坐老半天了。”

* * *

在Seb的帮助下，新闻发布会总算是顺利扛了过去，回到休息室，Charles再也忍不住了，将头埋进膝盖，痛哭起来。

“Charles？”门外响起Seb担忧的声音，“我可以进来吗？”

Charles没有回答，而Seb就当他是默认了，推开门走了进来。看着Charles在沙发上蜷成一团的样子，Seb皱了皱眉，“你还好吗？”

Charles只是将头埋得更深。

“如果你不想离开，为什么要答应红牛？是谁在逼你？”Seb问道。

“没…没有人逼我，是我自愿的。”Charles哽咽着答道。

“你看起来可不像。”

“别问了好吗？”Charles恳求道，“我只是一时无法承受这么多压力，我会好起来的。”

“这我倒是可以相信，你很坚强，”Seb坐到他身边，拍着他的肩膀，“但我听说你不要Xavier和Andrea跟着去？还和Nicolas解约了？”

“是，他们只想要我一个。”

“这可不太正常，下周还有比赛，你在那里一个熟悉的人都没有。”Seb疑惑地眯起了眼睛。

“我会适应的，我必须适应。”Charles终于抬起了头，抹去了脸上的泪水。

“好吧，你是个成年人了，就像你说的，你要为你做出的事负全部责任，”又捏了捏他的肩膀，Seb站起身，向外走去，“祝你好运，孩子。需要找人聊聊时，你知道我的号码。”

“谢谢。”Charles在他身后轻声说道。

* * *

蒙扎的比赛又是一场灾难，Seb遭遇机械故障，Charles在第四的位置上失控撞车，主场双退如同火上浇油，让本来就已经愤怒不已的铁佛寺彻底爆发，社交媒体上充斥着对Charles的质疑。

“水货！”  
“幸好走了。”  
“他是故意的吗？”  
“他到底会不会开车？”  
“Max比他强一万倍。”  
“现在法拉利总知道该留下谁了。”  
“这样的车手绝对无法赢得世界冠军。”

除了在赛后的媒体采访中留下一句“都是我的错”以及短暂地祝贺了好友Pierre的冠军，Charles再也没有出现。车队当然没有举行什么离别派对，在会议室里正式签下解约协议，脱下队服，一切结束。

最后看了一眼红色车手之家上悬挂的跃马标志，他转身走进红牛的P房，新的生活要开始了，他还有很多事要忙。


	2. 童年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生日贺文？  
> 本章部分情节来自考古，如有雷同，就是事实。

没有人知道Charles与Max的过去，被亲生父亲抛弃并不是什么值得宣扬的故事，所有人都以为Max从小养在母亲身边，少年时跟着父亲在卡丁车赛场上遇到了Charles，却不知他们原本就是一起长大的。

* * *

Charles自记事起就在罗马郊外的一间修道院里长大，从未见过父母。据抚养他的修女说，他们在自己婴儿时期就因为车祸双双去世了。Charles四岁的那个春天，Max也来到了修道院，不同的是，他是被亲生父亲丢弃在修道院门口的。

Charles还记得自己站在一旁，好奇地看着铁栅栏内嚎啕大哭的男孩，而另一侧，一个身材健壮、面带冷酷的男人点了一支烟，抽完后就头也不回地走了。

Charles跑回房间，拿出自己珍藏的鹅卵石，递给还在抹眼泪的男孩作为安慰，而男孩只是赌气将石头丢出去。Charles也不恼，一次又一次地捡回来。几次之后，男孩终于忍不住了，问了一句：“Ben jij een hond（荷兰语，你是狗吗）?”

Charles听不懂，只是傻笑着。见男孩不再将石头扔出去了，他伸出手，问道：“Sono Charles. Come ti chiami（意大利语，我叫Charles，你叫什么名字）?”

男孩听懂了Charles这个名字，于是握住了他的手，答道：“Max。”

* * *

修道院里只有一群年纪较大的修女，作为彼此唯一的同龄人，尽管语言不通，在度过了初期的伤痛后，Max很快和Charles成为了要好的玩伴。

Charles原本是个安静的孩子，有些害羞，总是一个人在角落里，玩自己从河边捡回来的石子，用树枝在地上涂鸦，即使抱着如同天书的圣经，也能津津有味地对着那些故事的图画看上几个小时。而Max的到来显然激发出了他顽皮的那一面。也是，作为一个在一群修女中孤独成长的男孩，他从不知道世上还有这么多有趣的事情。

Max带着他在后院蓄水的水缸里撒尿，将修女们洗净晾干的黑袍丢到泥坑里，在门口和楼梯上设置各式各样坑人的陷阱。当在修道院里玩腻了之后，两人还会跑到相邻的村庄里偷吃村民种植的蔬菜和水果，吓唬他们饲养的鸡和羊。Charles只是觉得好玩，而Max，大概是为了发泄被抛弃的痛苦。

一开始，Max还会说自己是来度假的，夏天过后父亲就会来接他，然后是秋天，再然后是冬天。一年过后，Max再也不提自己的父母了。但Charles知道，那是他心里的一道伤疤。深夜里，睡在下铺的他时常能听到Max梦中的呢喃，喊着爸爸妈妈，或是不要走。

修道院的环境很简单，一方面是无聊，另一方面则是当你做了坏事时，很难蒙混过关。修女们虽然虔诚信奉天主，但对付起破坏主恩赐的恶徒来也绝不会手软，即使他还只是个孩子。

从跪在神像面前忏悔，到取消晚餐，再到地下室禁闭，最后是廷杖责打，修女们用尽了各种手段，也没能让Max停下。Charles都不记得有多少次，Max被打到下不了床，只为能让他消停一段时间。

对修女们来说，Max也许是个恶魔，但在Charles眼中，他却是个保护神一样的存在。从小，Charles就是较为迟钝的那个，他的天赋显然不在恶作剧上。有时候，两个人一起犯下的案子，就因为他的失误露出了马脚。这时候，Max就会跳出来扛下所有，像是知道就算Charles承认也不会有人相信一样。他是那样的天真可爱、纯洁乖巧，即使犯下了什么罪孽，也一定是Max教唆的。

每当Max替自己受了过，Charles总是格外愧疚。他会一直守在Max床前，喂他吃饭、喝水，陪他聊天，在他在睡梦中还因为疼痛而皱着眉时默默地抹着眼泪。

有一次，两个人的恶作剧惹怒了村子里护院的牧羊犬，为了让Charles能逃离，Max主动冲上去吸引注意，结果直接被扑倒在地。要不是Charles的哭喊声引来了主人，事情还不知会怎么收场。但Max的胳膊上还是被咬掉了一块肉，留下了再也无法消除的可怖疤痕。

那次之后，Charles对自己发誓，要永远留在Max身边，做他最好的朋友。

* * *

时间过得飞快，除了学习语言和圣经，6岁后，他们还去了镇子上的学校上课。孩童们总是天真又残忍，对于两个从修道院里出来的孤儿，Charles和Max不出意外地受到了孤立，还有无休止的嘲笑和殴打。

修道院毕竟是清苦的地方，乏味的食物能够维持基本的营养已是不易，Charles和Max都很瘦弱，当四五个同龄甚至年纪更大的孩子围上来时，他们毫无还手之力。被围殴时，Max总是将Charles护在身下，尽量地保护他。然而两人带着伤回到修道院，还要接受修女的责问，因为修女们并不相信每个孩子都会像Max一样邪恶，肯定是他带头挑衅。逃学也不可行，因为被抓住之后还是免不了一顿打。

于是两个人开始练习逃跑，Charles很高兴自己终于有了一项擅长的技能，他跑得比Max更快，这样总不至于拖Max的后腿了。

生日是Charles最喜欢的日子，Max只比他大半个月。修女们在这两天通常都会很和善，不仅对Max的恶作剧睁一只眼闭一只眼，还会委托信众为两个孩子准备一小块蛋糕，那是一年中为数不多能吃到甜品的日子。但Max在生日那天总是很低落，连蛋糕都不碰，直接丢给Charles处理。Charles知道，Max一定是想到了父母，但既然他不想说，自己也不该问。于是他只是静静地坐在下铺，吃着蛋糕，说些蹩脚的笑话逗Max开心。

* * *

一众修女带着两个男孩终究是不方便，10岁生日后，修女们请来了社会服务机构帮他们挑选收养家庭，被优先送走的，当然是恶魔Max。

Charles和Max不愿分开，但他们毕竟只是孩子，无法在这个阶段决定自己的人生。于是他们暗自约定，如果被分开收养，一定要闹到那一家鸡飞狗跳，直到再被送回来。

Max显然擅长让大人头痛，先后被送回来了三次，每次都不超过两个月。虽然再见到Charles时，他总是伤痕累累，但脸上挂着胜利的笑容。

最终，修女们决定改变策略，送走天使Charles。Charles下定决心，一定要展现自己最恶劣的那一面。但当继母Pascale不以为意地收拾着他搞出来的烂摊子，继父Herve在他口出恶言后只是慈爱地摸着他的小脑袋，继兄弟Lorenzo和Arthur被他弄坏了玩具也没有生气，还是和他玩在一起时，负罪感让他无法再继续了。

几个月后，一家人搬到了摩纳哥。Charles知道，自己再也见不到Max了。

* * *

Herve曾是一名小有名气的赛车手，Lorenzo和Arthur从小就在赛车场上长大。虽然10岁的年龄算是有些晚，但Charles在赛车场上展现出的天赋还是震惊了所有人。

通过赛车，Charles结识了新的朋友，与Leclerc家族关系密切的Jules，还有在法国比赛时认识的Pierre和Anthoine。毕竟年纪还小，他逐渐忘却了曾经许下的誓言和约定，将童年时代最好的朋友埋在心底，不再想起。

没想到，仅仅三年后，他就在赛车场上再次遇到了Max。那是在意大利北部举办的一场国际卡丁车赛，宣传册上刊载的照片，301号车手赫然是Max。他长高了些，身体也更加强壮，但Charles绝不会认错。

比赛的前一晚，Charles紧张地睡不着觉。这三年，Max都经历了什么呢？他会像自己一样对久别重逢感到惊喜吗？还是会因为自己没有遵守约定而生气？

答案显然是后者。因为第二天，当Charles热情地跟Max打招呼时，被华丽丽地无视了。Max就像不认识他了一样，一个眼神都不给他。休息室里，Charles打量着镜子中的自己，只是个子高一些，头发长了些，不可能认不出吧？他沮丧地垂下头，看来Max一定非常生气。

那场比赛，Max获得了第二名，登上了领奖台。Charles甚至不记得自己的名次了，脑子里只想着该怎样跟Max道歉，请求他原谅自己。

比起愤怒，冷漠更加伤人。Charles情愿Max能揍他一顿。他知道自己辜负了Max，背叛了他们的约定，离开了就没有再回去。他只是太渴望拥有一个家庭了，温柔的母亲，慈祥的父亲，和睦的兄弟。在被领养之前，他从未想过自己能拥有这些，而当真正拥有了，他就再也无法放开了。他还只是个孩子，他太软弱了。

他无法想象Max究竟经历了什么，才回到了亲生父亲的身边。是的，在赛场上陪着Max的人，正是他的亲生父亲Jos，那个Charles曾见过的冷酷男人。

* * *

Jos是一名前F1车手，Max出生时，他正处于职业生涯的黄金阶段。在与Max的母亲分开后，他显然觉得独自抚养孩子太麻烦，于是将Max送到了修道院。直到三年前退役才接回了儿子，开始培养他成为赛车手。

Jos看起来脾气不大好的样子。有几次，Charles想要走过去跟Max说话，都被那恶狠狠的目光吓退。他时常看到Jos对着Max大吼大叫，有一次甚至还踹了他一脚。

但无论如何，作为赛车教练，Jos显然非常成功。一年多的时间里，Charles看着Max一次又一次的登上领奖台，而自己却无法集中精力，远远落在后面。

赛车是一项昂贵的运动，从地区赛事到全国性赛事，再到国际赛事，参赛费用越来越高，竞争也越来越激烈。当来自全世界的天才们聚集在一起，有人会失去以往的光芒也是自然而然的，也许你并没有那么优秀。

这一年，Charles家中恰巧出了变故，无力再负担三个孩子的参赛费用，为此，Lorenzo和Arthur先后离开赛场回到了学校，而Charles甚至无法拿出任何成绩来回报他们的牺牲。直到Herve委婉地问他要不要休息一段时间，Charles才惊觉，自己陷得太深了。

负罪感再一次吞噬了他，他不知道自己何德何能，让继父母对自己比亲生的孩子更好，他只知道自己不能再继续分心了，否则离开了赛场，他只会离Max更远。

赛车本就是他的激情所在，是他梦想从事的职业，而与Max同场竞技甚至不能算锦上添花，因为他们自始至终都没说上过一句话。在家庭、理想和Max之间，Charles只能再次选择将童年好友埋入心底。他恳求Herve，坚持到赛季结束，如果还不能出成绩，他就彻底放弃赛车，回到学校，过一个普通人的生活。 

* * *

Charles开始更加刻苦的训练，无论刮风下雨，他会一小时又一小时的在赛道上飞驰，直到四肢麻木，再也无法坚持。

那年9月，Charles获得了11-15岁组别卡丁车世界杯的冠军，他松了一口气，确认了自己真的有赛车手的天赋。也许有一天，他能够和Max一起进入F1，甚至一同站在领奖台上。

家里的境况逐渐好转，成为职业赛车手的Jules开始资助Charles，同时将他介绍给了Art车队的老板，也是前法拉利领队、现国际汽联主席Jean Todt的儿子Nicolas，后者成为了Charles的经纪人，还让Charles加入了自己的Art车队。

Art在低级赛事深耕多年，虽然只是刚步入卡丁领域，实力也不容小觑。当拥有了争夺冠军的能力，Charles不可避免地与Max在赛道上相遇了。

* * *

第一次，比赛当天下着大雨，Max在遥遥领先的情况下出现失误打转，结果被身后的Charles捡便宜拿到了冠军，不过Max最终还是获得了第二名。那是Charles第一次和Max一同登上领奖台，他激动地全身都在发抖。合照时，他尽量装作自然的样子将手搭在Max的肩膀上，Max略微挣扎了一下，却没有甩开他。只是在喷香槟时远远跑开了。Charles追过去，看到Jos正在大发雷霆，而Max低着头一声不响。Herve从未对Charles发过火，即使是去年成绩最差的时候，他看向Charles的眼神都带着骄傲。Charles为Max感到难过。

第二次，是Max在预赛中撞了Charles，两个人正赛时都得从后排发车。比赛开始前，Charles对身边的Max说：“现在你开心了吗？我们俩都得从最后一排发车。”

Max一脸漠然，答道：“无所谓，我喜欢超车。”

Charles气得哭了起来，Max只是耸了耸肩，戴上头盔坐进赛车里。

那场比赛，两人都在积分区外完赛。坐在回家的车上，Charles才想到，那是五年来Max对他说的第一句话。

路过加油站时，Charles发现Max正一个人站在路边，伸长脖子看着路的尽头，有些不知所措的样子。他急忙让Herve停车跳了下去，问道：“Max，你怎么一个人在这里？”

Max抬手抹掉眼中积蓄的泪水，转身跑掉了。

第三次，两人甚至没能进入正赛。排位赛第四轮，又下着大雨，Max领先，Charles紧随其后，两人的赛车已经发生了数次接触，Max气恼地转头，打着手势让他停下。但Charles并没有理会，利用弯角完成了超车，当然也不可避免地撞到了Max。

下一个弯角，Max全油门将Charles撞出赛道，抢回了第一。Charles滑到草地上，掉到了十名开外。虽然气愤不已，但他并没有失去冷静，开始一个个地超越身前的人。终点线前，Charles终于回到了第二，看着前方已经过线减速庆祝的Max，Charles加速撞了过去。

Max显然没有料到这一出，赛车翻倒在草地上，自己则掉进了赛道旁的蓄水池里。看着浮在水面上的橙色头盔，Charles忍不住大笑起来，不过他还是跑了过去，将Max从池子里拉了出来。没待开口，Max起身一拳砸在了Charles的头盔上。Charles一个踉跄，摔倒在地上。没等他再次扑上来，就已经被赶来的裁判拉住了，两人一起被取消了资格。Max狠狠地瞪了他一眼，嘴里嘟囔着“这不公平”，头也不回地离开了。

那次之后，Charles就放弃了与Max重归于好的想法。五年的冷战，两个人都变了太多，而赛道上的竞争显然进一步加深了原本就存在的鸿沟。他不会原谅我，而我也不再需要他了，Charles不再多想，将全部精力都放在了赛车上。

接下来的一年里，Charles成了赛场上最耀眼的明星，他在多项大赛中获得了冠军，风头甚至盖过了Max。不过在两人参加卡丁赛事的最后一年，Max以统治性的表现夺回了媒体的关注，他赢下了所有的比赛，而Charles只能站在他身边，或是台下。

“Verstappen二世”，“下一个F1车手”，看着媒体的标题，Charles的心里酸酸的，说不清是高兴还是嫉妒。

* * *

离开卡丁赛场，两人的命运开始分岔。Charles进入了单座赛车的第一站——雷诺方程式，Max则去往了更高一级的欧洲F3。

后面的故事大家都知道了，一年后，Max成为了史上最年轻的F1车手，随后加入了顶尖车队红牛，第一站比赛就赢得了冠军，逐步成长为了如今的世界冠军争夺者。而Charles则一步一个脚印，先后在新秀赛季赢得了GP3、F2冠军后，进入了F1索伯车队，并在第二年签约了法拉利，以7个杆位2个分站冠军的成绩压过了自己的四届世界冠军队友一头。

媒体将这对耀眼的年轻天才描述为新一代的Senna和Prost，不只是因为天赋，也因为两家车队的竞争关系。不过更重要的是，两人显然不是朋友，卡丁年代的旧怨被翻来覆去地提起，2019年奥地利站的碰撞更是火上浇油。

而天知道Charles有多么想寻回这位童年时代的好友。其实早在F3的那个赛季，Charles就尝试着与Max重归于好，因为Nicolas告诉他，是Jos帮他安排了Max曾经效力的荷兰车队Van Amersfoort的试车。Charles不知道Jos为什么突然关心起自己的职业生涯，但这肯定与Max脱不了干系。他满怀希望地给Max发了感谢的信息，在等不到回复的期间又发去了大段的道歉，但还是石沉大海。

最后，Charles在七支邀请自己的车队中选择了Van Amersfoort，每当领队感慨他与Max是多么的相似，都是难得一见的天才时，他总是笑得很开心。所以他才会请求Lorenzo帮他申请红牛的青训，可惜也没有成功。

* * *

进入F1，再次与Max同场竞技，Max的态度友好了许多。一同参加活动时，他会礼貌地跟Charles打招呼，甚至主动伸出手，有时还会闲聊几句。

起初，Charles欣喜于Max的改变，但很快就发现，虚假的友好甚至不如冷漠。如果说曾经的横眉冷对来自于被背叛的愤怒或是恨意，那么如今那毫无芥蒂的微笑只能说明Max对自己已经毫不在意。

看着Max与队友Daniel热切地交谈，肆无忌惮地放声大笑，时不时还会推搡打闹，Charles只觉得自己的心中像是烧着一团火，他从未见过Max与自己以外的任何人交过朋友，那些美好从前只属于自己，但被他亲手丢掉了。

与Max重归于好已经不只是Charles的心愿，而是心魔。从不信教的他开始时常造访教堂，在主的面前忏悔。他确信自己是因为背弃承诺而被上天惩罚，除此之外，他无法为短短几年内如此频繁地失去亲友找出任何合理的解释。

* * *

一开始是Jules，这击垮了第一次真正经历失去的Charles，那个赛季接下来的比赛他都形同梦游，虽然Nicolas安排了心理治疗，他还是花了半年时间才重新振作。

然后是Herve，他与病魔缠斗已有数年之久，虽然早就预料到了这样的结局，Charles还是无法接受。不顾Pascale的反对，Charles撒了谎，告诉弥留之际的Herve自己已经与法拉利签约了，只为让他能够在快乐中去往天堂。Herve那时已经无法开口说话，但他流下的欣慰泪水已经说明了一切。Charles痛恨自己在继父离去时还在撒谎，同时也发誓要拼尽一切让这个谎言成为现实。

他做到了。

从披上红色战袍的那一刻起，Charles就再也没想过要脱下。每一天，他都幸福得仿佛活在梦中，直到Anthoine的离去让他回到了现实的地狱。

* * *

尽管在第二天收获了自己在F1的第一个分站冠军，Charles依然被痛苦吞没。蒙扎赛前，Charles去了一趟罗马，多年后第一次回到了那个无数次出现在梦中，却始终不敢真正再去看一眼的修道院。

周边的村子已经变成了度假别墅区，修道院却依然破旧。Charles跪在教堂的神像前忏悔，直到天色完全暗了下来。

“孩子，你该离开了。”一个苍老的声音响起。

Charles抬起头来，辨认了一会儿，发现正是曾经抚养自己长大的修女之一。“嬷嬷，您还记得我吗？我是Charles。”

修女将Charles搀扶起来，仔细打量着他的脸，“是你啊，孩子，好久不见。”

“嬷嬷，您还记得Max吗？他有没有再回来过？”

“那个小恶魔，我当然记得。”修女摇了摇头，“我也很多年没有见过他了。”

“您能告诉我，在我被收养后都发生了什么吗？他是怎么回到他父亲身边的？”Charles问道。

修女仰起头，看着教堂正中的神像，思索了好一阵后才回答道：“服务机构的人后来又给他找了几个家庭，他还是闹个不停，每次没多久就被送回来。再后来，他爸爸就来把他接走了。”

Charles痛苦地垂下头，Max一直遵守着约定，他却……

“一开始两个人大吵了一架，那孩子真是疯了，说什么都不愿意跟他爸爸回去。你知道的，那孩子倔得像头牛。”修女又开口道，“他……好像一直在等你回来，直到服务机构的人来告诉他，你早就和领养你的家庭搬走了。他哭了一整晚，第二天才和他爸爸离开了。”

Charles绝望地闭上了眼睛，他知道Max是多么期盼父亲能接他回去，他甚至还哭了……除了刚来修道院那次，之后即使被打得再惨，包括被狗咬的那次，Max从来都没掉过一滴泪。

他永远都不可能原谅我了。


	3. 影子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是什么时候开始爱上Charles的呢？又是什么时候开始恨着Charles的呢？Max自己也说不清。
> 
> Charles就像是一道影子，无论Max走到哪里，都会投射在他的心湖里，挥之不去。

是什么时候开始爱上Charles的呢？又是什么时候开始恨着Charles的呢？Max自己也说不清。

* * *

童年最痛苦的时期，是Charles陪着他一起走过。他是那样的单纯，如同一颗透明的水晶球，轻易就能看穿。明明各方面都很迟钝，却有着最细腻的心思。

对于Max因为想念父母而不时爆发的情绪，他从来不说，从来不问，只是默默地坐在一旁。他的存在，就能让Max平静许多。

他太美好了，美好到Max不允许任何一点不好的事情发生在他身上。我见识过的残酷，你都不需要知道。所以Max总是将Charles护在身后，他曾经打定主意要这样做一辈子。

他们约定好永远也不要分开，但两个孩子如何能对抗整个世界。

在Charles被领养的几个月里，他只是担心他能不能适应新的家庭，过得好不好，会不会受欺负。即使最终得知Charles再也不会回来时，他也没有埋怨Charles的意思。他知道，Charles装不下去的，任谁都能看出他的好，得是什么样的家庭才会容不下那样一个孩子，又是什么样的父母才会舍得放手。他只是难过自己可能再也无法见到那个一直陪伴在身边的男孩了，他甚至不知道他搬去了哪里。

和Jos一起生活的日子很难。即使曾经被无情地抛弃过，Jos依然是他心中的那座山。Max崇拜父亲，希望能获得他的认可，但他的标准实在是太高、太高了。

Max喜欢赛车，那是遗传自父母，刻在他骨血中的东西，但当只有冠军才能让Jos满意时，这份喜爱就有些沉重。倒不至于像以前一样受到责打，但阴郁的Jos会整个星期都不与他说话，直到Max在下一场比赛中登上领奖台的最高处。

赛车—家—学校，三点一线的生活甚至比修道院还要枯燥，但Jos非常明确地让他知道，赛车才是他生活中唯一重要的东西。

下课时间要研究周末比赛的赛道，放学要立刻回家在车库里干活，周末不是在练习就是在比赛，这样的日程安排自然无法在学校里交到朋友。

赛道上呢？

其实Max曾在离家不远的卡丁赛场里认识过一个害羞又爱笑的男孩，会让他想起Charles，因此每次练习前后，他都会跟男孩聊上几句。但几个星期后，那个男孩就消失不见了，Jos让赛道的主人取消了他的入场资格。

“你是来比赛的，不是来交朋友的。”Jos这样说。Max接受了，反正他也不想用新的朋友来替代Charles。

因此当在国际赛场上遇到Charles时，Max没有惊喜，而是恐慌。他对着镜子练了好久的扑克脸，希望Jos不会看出端倪。

他一定做得很好，因为Charles眼中的难过撕碎了他的心。整整四年，除了嘲讽和挑衅，他没有对Charles说过一句话。

看着Charles与领养他的家庭其乐融融，与朋友们也相处地很愉快，Max心里五味杂陈。一方面，他很高兴Charles能遇到对他很好的人；另一方面，他却想冲到那些人身边大吼：滚开！他是我的！

害怕、嫉妒，加上赛道上擦出的火花，两人的关系降到了冰点。他忘记我了，忘记我们曾经有多么要好。也对，他现在有家人、朋友，不再需要我了。到最后，就连Max自己也分不清那些敌意是伪装还是真实。

他甚至还打过Charles。曾经那么多年里，他将Charles护在身后，不愿意让他受到一点伤害，而现在，自己却成了那个伤害他的人。

那就恨吧，Max抚摸着胳膊上的伤疤，将那些美好的回忆通通埋葬，是你先背叛我的。

但恨不容易。Charles就像是一道影子，无论Max走到哪里，都会投射在他的心湖里，挥之不去。

* * *

2014，比利时马泽克。

与小红牛签约后，Max开始全力备战自己的首个F1赛季，此时尚未满17岁的他实在是太瘦弱了，引来了无数关于他能否完整坚持一个赛季的质疑。

这一天，Jos不经意间问了一句：“Van Amersfoort想让我给他们推荐一位下赛季的车手，你有什么建议吗？”

“Charles Leclerc。”跑步机上的Max脱口而出，待反应过来时，他紧张到忘记了脚下的节奏，险些摔了一跤。

Jos皱起眉头，但并不是因为Charles的名字，而是不满Max慌慌张张的样子，“他倒的确是个合适的人选。”

Max只觉得全身都在燃烧，他祈祷自己的脸色和平时训练时没什么两样，故作敷衍地答了句：“是啊，他挺快的。”

Jos难得地笑了：“别急，你们会在F1里继续竞争的，”他起身向外走去，又叮嘱了一句，“接着练，别偷懒。”

看着Jos走出门，Max下了跑步机，支着膝盖大口喘着气。太险了，Max Verstappen，你他妈的都在想什么？想到Jos刚刚的笑容，Max心里又泛起酸味，Jos很少对自己笑，更很少称赞自己，但他居然很欣赏Charles——自己的手下败将？该死！

Max摇了摇头，将纷乱的念头清出大脑，继续下一个项目的训练。

不久后，他就收到了Charles的短信，先是简短的感谢，然后是大段的道歉。“希望我们还能再做朋友。”看着短信的最后一句，Max不知道该回复什么。一年没见，Charles还好吗？想到10月日本的那场事故，Max的脸色有些难看。他跟Jules不熟，但经常看到他陪着Charles一起参加比赛。Charles应该很难过吧？那在放弃我的时候，你有难过吗？

他写下了很多文字，冷淡的、安慰的、质问的、愤怒的，但都在按下发送键前一一删掉。只要Jos的态度还没有改变，做朋友就没有任何可能，何况他们现在不在一个组别比赛，连见面都难。

Max扔掉手机，躺在床上，愣愣地盯着天花板。

Jos并没有因为Max成功升入F1而放松对他的管束，反而更严格了。

未成年人加入F1，这还是有史以来第一次，无论是Jos还是小红牛，都背负着巨大的压力，生怕他做出什么不成熟的举动而引发公关灾难，盯他盯得很紧。Max也无意抗议，从欧洲F3跳两级升入F1，他的经验太浅，要学的东西太多了。

* * *

2016，西班牙站。

就在一周前，红牛宣布了交换车手的决定，Max取代Daniil加入红牛。Jos虽然还会陪他一起参加比赛，但只是静静站在车库一角，不再言语。

显然经过一年多的观察，红牛对Jos的指手画脚并不感冒，特意在合同中规定了禁止他参与比赛相关的一切工作。

脱离了Jos的管束，在加入红牛的第一场大奖赛就获得胜利，甚至连Charles也因为参加GP3而重回自己的视野，一切都是那么的完美。

在被父亲严格看管的那些年，Max活得像个苦行僧，是Daniel带着他参加派对，一起旅行，帮他又找回了儿时与Charles一起恶作剧的那种快乐。于是，与Charles分开的第九个年头，Max终于交到了人生中第二个朋友。

在一场赛后派对，酒过三巡，Max转向Daniel，问道：“怎么才能知道你是爱一个人还是恨一个人？”

“什么意思？”Daniel被这不知从何而来的问题吓了一跳。

“就是既想拥抱那个人，又想把ta撕成碎片。”

“哦，小Maxy恋爱了…”Daniel将胳膊搭上Max的肩膀调笑道。

Max一把推开澳洲人，起身向酒吧外走去，“想跟你说点正经事真难。”

“Maxy，”Daniel叫住了他，“那确实是爱。”

“为什么？”Max回过头问道。

“因为恨很纯粹，”Daniel严肃地回答，“除了想着怎么杀死这个人之外，你不会有其他的想法。”

“谢谢。”Max打开门走了出去。在酒精的作用下，街道上闪烁的霓虹灯让Max感到眩晕。所以，原来我一直爱着Charles吗？

* * *

2017，阿塞拜疆站。

Max惊讶地发现Charles居然出现在了围场里，他的继父不是刚过世几天吗？他有些担心。

但Charles的表现简直让人难以置信，杆位、最快圈、正赛第一。换位思考一下，Max觉得自己在这种情况下也不可能取得这样的成绩。这还是我认识的那个有些软弱的孩子吗？

他想要向Charles表示慰问，还有祝贺，但Pierre整个周末都没有离开过Charles的身侧。

哦，该死的Pierre Gasly。

Max不确定自己是不是真的恨Charles，但他很确定自己恨透了Pierre。是他一直陪在Charles身边，取代了自己在他心中的位置。

看着Pierre抱住从领奖台上下来的Charles，在他耳边低语着，Charles脸上挂着孩子气的笑容。他们在说什么呢？Max猜测着，可是他没有答案。他已经远离Charles的生活太久太久，十年足以彻头彻尾地改变一个人，何况是一个没有定性的孩子。他喜欢什么，讨厌什么，为什么开怀，为什么生气，自己已经都不知道了。心底那本写满过往的日记，字迹已经随着时间褪去，现在的Charles只让他觉得陌生。

“Maxy！”Daniel在楼下大声叫着，打着手势让他下去。

Max向下望去，对着澳洲人露出笑容，“来了！”

他又看了一眼远处并肩离去的Charles和Pierre，就这样吧。

摩纳哥。

搬家进行得很顺利，Jos不但没有反对，甚至还表示了支持，毕竟自己已经成年，而摩纳哥又有免税政策。

走在蒙特卡洛的街道上，Max心里泛起异样的感觉，想到这些年，Charles一直生活在这里，这条街他不知道走过多少次。明年，自己将再次与他同场竞技，曾经分岔的命运又重新交缠在一起。而这一次，Jos已经不再是阻碍自己靠近他的理由，那么，该怎样面对他呢？

人生第一次独立生活，Max有些期待，又有些紧张。其实也没有什么区别，这些年已经孤单惯了。但至少今晚不会，同样住在这里的Daniel会带着朋友来为他庆祝。想到总能给自己带来欢乐的队友，Max不禁笑了起来。

开门的那一刻，Max的笑容僵在了脸上，他无论如何也没想到，Daniel会带来Charles。

“Maxy，”澳洲人自来熟地将Charles引进了门，才介绍道：“Charles你应该比我熟吧，你们不是在卡丁赛场上斗了很多年。我想着明年他也要加入F1了，先带他来跟你叙叙旧。加上他又是本地人，你有什么事可以找他帮忙。”

Charles用小鹿般的眼睛紧张地看着Max，低声打了个招呼。

Max烦躁地摔上门，说道：“你们玩吧，搬家很累，我去睡了。”随后转身上了楼，只留下Daniel和Charles面面相觑。

“啧—”Daniel将礼物随手放在茶几上，“你说你们关系不好的时候，我可没想到会是这样。你们不是一起在赛场上长大的吗？”

Charles叹了口气，“我不该来的，谢谢你带我过来，不过我还是回去吧。”说着，他转身开门离去。

Daniel看着关上的门，无奈地摊了摊手，转身向楼上走去，“Maxy，”他敲了敲门，“Charles走了。”没听到应答，于是他开门走了进去，Max俯身躺在床上，脸埋在枕头里。

“想跟我聊聊是怎么回事吗？”Daniel坐到Max身边，一只手搭在他肩上。

Max不耐烦地偏过头，打掉了他的手，“你他妈想什么呢？带他来我家？”

“我以为你们关系很好呢，”Daniel有些委屈，“和童年卡丁赛场上的朋友在F1重聚，多么温馨感人的故事啊。”

“我们是敌人，”Max恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我们从来都不是朋友。”

“都说大脑会美化记忆，为什么你这么记仇啊？”

“我以为经过这一年你已经了解我有多记仇了，你最好小心一点，你刚刚给了我一个记恨的理由。”

“滚蛋！”Daniel在Max的屁股上重重拍了一下，两人又恢复了往日嬉笑打闹的状态。

* * *

2018，澳大利亚站。

Daniel显然没有放弃。当Max循着他发来的定位找到那家据说是当地最棒的汉堡店时，一进门，就看到了正冲自己招手的澳洲人对面，坐着一个熟悉的身影。Max冲澳洲人比了个中指，然后转身离去。

Daniel叹了口气，“他比我以为的还要固执。”

“嗯？”背对着大门的Charles不明所以。

“Maxy，我发了消息叫他过来，他一看到你就走了。”

Charles因为美味而闪亮的眼睛迅速地暗了下去，“谢谢你，但还是别再这么做了，影响你们的关系就不好了。”

“不会啦，”Daniel摆摆手，“我只是觉得这世上只有我们20个人才能理解彼此在经历什么，不做朋友太可惜啦，何况你们还是一起长大的关系。算了，不说他了，吃不到这么棒的汉堡是他的损失。”

让Daniel没想到的是，Max整个周末都没有理他，甚至到巴库见面时也还是冷冰冰的，紧接着在比赛中就发生了让两人双双退赛的相撞事件，他与Max的友谊似乎一去不返了。

当得知Daniel将在年底离开红牛前往雷诺的时候，Max再次感受到了那种被背叛的痛苦。然而他甚至没有质问的资格，不仅因为那场由自己发起的冷战已经持续了快半年，更因为他知道澳洲人要离开的很大一部分原因是车队将资源倾斜在了自己身上。

他已经长大了，知道这就是生活，但为什么唯一的朋友总要离开自己？他无法控制自己的怒气。

年底，当最后一次与Daniel一起录制车队节目时，Max才发现自己对澳洲人的离去有多么不舍。

“我会想念你的。”录制结束后，Max终于吐露了自己的心声。

“滚蛋，说得好像我要退役了一样。”Daniel推了他一把。

Max被推到了墙上，顺势靠着坐了下来，“我知道，但…我们以后就是对手了。”

听着荷兰人低落的声音，Daniel也在他身边坐了下来，他握住Max放在膝盖上的手，“你还好吗？”

“不好，”Max将头埋在双膝之间，“对不起，为所有的一切。”

“嘿，你没做错什么。如果要道歉的话，也该是我才对。”Daniel轻声说道。

“我们…还能做朋友吗？”Max的声音似乎有些哽咽。

“喔——”澳洲人拖着长长的尾音，一把将Max揽进怀里，“Maxy，你永远是我最好的朋友。”

靠在Daniel的胸前，Max脑子里想的却是Charles曾经发来的短信，“希望我们还能做朋友”，真的还有可能吗？

* * *

2019，巴林站。

Charles在加入法拉利的第二站就拿到了杆位，要不是引擎故障，甚至拿下了冠军。Max不得不开始正视Charles。

是的，Charles很快，他一直都知道，卡丁年代里无数次的碰撞已经证明了这一点。但他不能再像小时候那样，将赛道上的情绪带到场外。他要学会如何将赛道上凶狠无情的赛车手和赛道外腼腆害羞的男孩区分开来，如果他们的友谊还有任何重续的可能的话。

随着Pierre加入红牛，Max有了更多与Charles接触的机会。当然，仅限于远远地点头致意而已。他这才知道Charles和Pierre会经常在大奖赛期间共进晚餐，有时候在城里，有时候在酒店，有时候甚至就在红牛车手之家的餐厅里。听着不远处的餐桌上如同天书的对话，Max不由后悔自己为什么没在学校里好好学习法语。

Pierre甚至没有尝试过要干涉Max与Charles的关系，因为他有更大的麻烦需要操心，但他还是感受到了荷兰人不加掩饰的敌意。法国人有些委屈，不过他甚至不知道这是因为Charles。只当Max将Daniel离去的火撒在了自己身上。

当Max真的开始留意Charles时，他发现Charles对待自己的态度与其他人是完全不同的，可惜这种与众不同完全不值得他高兴。不说Pierre了，甚至在Daniel面前，Charles也是轻松自如的。在Kimi、Seb和Lewis这样的老车手面前，他会带着尊敬，但有时候又像个撒娇的小孩。在媒体和车迷面前，他会有些拘谨，似乎还不太习惯自己法拉利车手的身份。而当自己出现的时候，他会紧绷、躲闪，甚至想要逃离。当车手们聚在一起时，Charles从来不会看向自己，像是在刻意无视他的存在。

所以，我成了外人？这个发现让Max出离愤怒，但同时，他也知道，这都是他自找的。

有多少次，Max徘徊在Charles休息室或酒店房间的门外，但他始终找不到合适的开场白。道歉？不，明明是你先背叛我的。原谅？会不会显得大言不惭？我们能不能继续做朋友？这种低声下气的样子他真的做不出来。

他需要一个合适的环境，安全而私密；需要一个合适的氛围，两个人都能心平气和地坐下来好好聊一聊，不会三言两语就爆发争吵；更需要一个合适的出口，让那些积聚了多年的情绪——愤怒、悲伤、思念，爱也好，恨也罢，能够在不会刺伤彼此的情况下自然而然的流淌出来。

然而他找不到。

奥地利站。

当Charles在赛后找上门来时，Max一方面感到难以置信——一直以来，你都装作我不存在的样子，甚至在刚刚的领奖台上，香槟都没喷就下台了，现在却来求我和好？另一方面，他清楚地知道这不是自己等待的那个时机——酒店的墙壁很薄，Charles的情绪太过浓烈，而自己还没有完全理清思绪。

他故作无情地赶走了Charles，却在心底算计着如何将他拘在自己身边，就像小时候那样，两个人在一起，只有他们两个人在一起。

比利时站。

Anthoine的突然离去对所有人都是个冲击，Max担心Charles的状态。默哀仪式开始前，他偷偷地瞥了一眼Charles，他的眼睛红红的，鼻子微微抽动着，像是在强忍着眼泪。

仪式结束后，Charles拥抱了Anthoine的妈妈和弟弟。Max站在稍远一点的地方，踌躇着要不要上前。但紧接着，Pierre就一把将Charles揽在怀里，轻抚着他的背，在他耳边低语着。

Max气得锤上了身旁的护墙，他知道，Pierre比自己更懂得要怎样安慰Charles。如果自己过去，除了一句“节哀”，还能说什么呢？他不知晓他们这些年来共同的经历，不了解那些定格在照片上的笑容背后的点滴，他一直是个局外人。  
就像2017年的阿塞拜疆站一样，Charles获得了杆位，并一举拿下了正赛的胜利，Max则在四个弯道后就结束了比赛。坐在休息室里，看着电视上将手指指向天空、用胜利告慰好友的Charles，Max的神情意味不明。

Max打定主意要重回Charles身边，当他告诉Raymond去尝试接触一下法拉利时，这位经纪人瞪大了眼睛：“你疯了吗？”

Max翻了个白眼，“随便你怎么想，别告诉我爸就行。”

Raymond确认了Max是认真的，再次张口问道：“如果你想离开红牛，梅赛德斯不才是更好的选择吗？”

“那还有什么意思？”Max头也没抬，摆弄着手中的手机。

然而和五年前一样，Max想要加入跃马的愿望再次落空。“指责对方作弊可不是什么释放善意的好方式。”Raymond小心翼翼地说。

自年中开始，关于法拉利引擎作弊的传言就甚嚣尘上，而法拉利赛季后段疲软的表现似乎也恰恰证明了这一点。因此当在采访中被问及对法拉利表现下滑的看法时，Max随口答了一句：“明眼人都知道是怎么回事，不作弊就不行了呗。”现在法拉利CEO亲口放话：“认为法拉利作弊的人没有资格加入我们。”

呸！不识抬举的意大利人！Max一脚踢翻了身旁的椅子。

不久后，Charles与法拉利签下长约的消息传来。脑子有病吧？法拉利有什么好，值得你赌上职业生涯？Max想着，一面嘱咐Raymond打探合同细节。

“那红牛提出的续约要求呢？”Raymond问道。

“你看着办吧，没问题就签呗，保证我有退出条款就行。”Max一副无所谓的样子。

我就不了山，那就让山来就我好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是亲妈写潘潘POV太难了呜呜，我再也不想难为自己了


	4. 队友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个以前从不碰甜食，将所有的生日蛋糕都让给了自己的人，现在居然喜欢吃香草冰淇淋？Charles有些难过，原来Max对于自己来说真的已经是陌生人了，我已经不再了解他了。
> 
> 不粉饰太平很好，但Charles不太确定自己还能不能，或者说想不想与这样口无遮拦的Max再做回朋友。

季中转会简直太疯狂了，以往还可以在夏休期间完成准备工作，而现在，下一场比赛就在一周之后。

没有任何欢迎仪式，简单认识了一下车组成员之后，Charles立刻就投入了工作。调整座舱、模拟器测试，还要抽空完成公关和媒体任务。

Max在蒙扎退赛之后就再没有出现，连红牛在社交媒体上发布的车手合照都是PS的。

* * *

又到了周四媒体日。

主持人Tom向车手致意后开始提问：“Charles，在法拉利的第1000场大奖赛上代表红牛首次出战是什么感受？”

“呃——”

Charles还在组织语言，一旁的Max已经接过了话茬，“你们媒体就喜欢煽风点火，我们红牛车手不回答法拉利相关的问题。”

“Max，”Tom挠了挠头，“这是法拉利的第1000场大奖赛，我们会问每一位车手的感受。”

“看我口型，关我屁事。”Max狠狠地瞪着Tom。

“那我还是要问问Charles——”Tom竭力想将自己的任务继续下去。

Max扫了Charles一眼，道：“一样，关他屁事。”

“Max，”一旁的Charles终于开了口，他略带歉意地向Tom点了点头，“法拉利是一支历史悠久的伟大车队，是F1的宝贵财富。能够代表法拉利，即使只有短短一年半，也让我倍感荣幸。1000场大奖赛是非常不可思议的成就，对此我唯有敬意和祝贺。希望他们在本周末能够一切顺利，取得好成绩。当然，作为红牛车手，现在我的任务是击败他们。”

“不会太难。”Max再次接茬。

Charles简直无语了，只能尴尬地笑了笑没有再说话。Max一直是这样的吗？搜索记忆中与Max共同参加记者会的场景，Charles感觉怪怪的。

记者会的最后一个问题，一位记者问道：“Max，对于新队友有什么建议或者提点吗？”

“没，”Max摆出扑克脸，冷场了半晌，才又开口说道，“就是进站的时候别睡着了。你知道的，我们的换胎团队比他的老东家动作快很多。”

“噗——”Tom努力地憋着笑，“今天的记者会就到这里，谢谢两位。”

急着回去与工程师开会的Charles率先走出房间，背后忽然传来一句，“不谢我吗？”

Charles转过身，看到Max一副洋洋自得的样子，真是气不打一处来，“谢你把我架在火上烤吗？”

“我刚刚可是对你大加维护啊！怎么，不认账吗？”Max抬起手臂，似乎想揽住Charles的肩膀。

“保持社交距离，”Charles退开了一步，“还有，你不需要像那样维护我，我应对媒体的功夫比你好得多，Victoria也会同意我的话。”

Charles指了指Max身后，Max回过头，看到自己的新闻官Victoria正招手示意他过去，再过回身，发现Charles已经走了。

啧，出师不利啊，Max无奈地摇了摇头。

赛前发布会上的小插曲并没能引起太大的波澜，因为媒体们有更加重磅的新闻要关心——Seb终于确认了自己的去处，即将更名为阿斯顿马丁的赛点车队。

Charles得知消息后，向Seb发去了祝贺的消息。

Charles：真高兴你还能留在围场里。

Seb：谢谢。你在红牛怎么样，还适应吗？

Charles：挺好的，大家都很友好。

Seb：那就好，有事的话随时找我。

穆杰罗的排位赛还算顺利，Max排在第三，Charles则以不到0.2秒的差距紧随其后。考虑到他只在练习赛里开过几十圈，这个成绩足以让红牛惊喜。

“干得不错！”Christian在车队会议上表扬了Charles的表现。

“是大家的功劳。”Charles向车组的同事致谢。

“到正赛再看吧，”Max嗤笑一声，“希望你能跟上我的节奏。”

“你知道我们可以公平竞争的，对吧？”Charles不服输地对上Max的眼睛。

知道啊，还是我给你争取的呢。Max在心里吐槽，嘴上不饶人地说着：“你放马过来好了。”

“好了，Max，你给我安静一点。还有，开车的时候专心点。”Christian瞪着Max。

“我只是有点无聊，关心队友也有错吗？”Max小声嘟囔着，Charles则困惑地眯起了眼睛。

“他在练习赛和排位赛里一直在问你的圈速，GP都快被他烦死了。”一旁的工程师笑着跟Charles解释。

“少废话，开始讨论策略吧。”Christian皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴。

酒店房间里，Charles读着自己的笔记，想了想，又打开电脑，调出Max的车载。

“Charles的圈速是多少？”

“慢在哪了？”

“刚才那圈有提升吗？”

“我问的是Charles！”

“我叫过来的人我能不关心吗？你就给我报他每圈的圈速就好！”

这真的只是对队友的关心吗？Charles关上电脑，有些理解Christian的头疼。

赛前制定的策略并没能用上。Max在系统装置圈就发现了引擎设置问题，但车组在发车格上进行的一番检查却显示一切正常。

红灯熄灭，Max没能顺利进档，掉入了车阵之中。两个弯角后，他被身后的数辆相撞的赛车推进了砂石缓冲区，比赛结束。

但这只是比赛中一系列事故的序曲而已，安全车结束后的大型事故和Lance的爆胎带来了两次红旗。

等待比赛重新开始的时候，看着旁边迈凯伦车队退了赛仍在与队友Lando讨论的Carlos，Charles不由得叹了口气——Max早已不知所踪。

虽然一度被Daniel利用进站超越，但Charles最终在赛道上超了回来，获得了第三，本赛季第三次登上领奖台。

Christian在TR里简单地表达了祝贺，车队的同事们似乎也没有那么开心。也是，毕竟是和以前的法拉利一样的火星车队，获得第三名确实没什么好庆祝的，Charles心里有些失落。

赛后发布会。

“Charles，这个领奖台为你在红牛的职业生涯开了个好头，感觉怎么样？”

“是的，感觉很棒。非常感谢车队，他们付出了巨大的努力，才让我在这么短的时间内拥有了一辆顺手并且可以登上领奖台的赛车。不过我不会满足于此，随着我对赛车的适应，我相信在未来我们会取得更好的成绩。”

关掉电视，Max颓丧地坐在沙发上。退赛后他就离开赛道直接飞回了家，只进行了两个弯角的比赛有什么好分析的，他也不是第一次这么做了，Christian不会说什么的。只是——他应该留下来为Charles庆祝的。

谁知道他能第一场比赛就上了领奖台呢？切，当初我第一场比赛还拿了冠军呢。Max拿起手机，纠结了半天要不要发条祝贺消息，最后还是打开了Instagram，Charles早在一周之前加入车队时就关注了自己。Max点开了Charles的主页，关注之后，又在他更新比赛成绩的照片下按了赞。

因为接下来有一周的休息时间，加上Max也不在，车队没有开总结会，而是迅速打包踏上了返程，Charles则因为第二天有公关任务做了留守儿童。

空荡荡的酒店餐厅里，Charles点了一份汉堡为自己庆祝。

这就是你想让我体验的孤独吗？想着Max曾说过的话，Charles觉得口中的汉堡淡而无味。他拿起手机，漫无目的地翻看着社交媒体，忽然收到了Max回关和点赞的提醒，忍不住开心地笑了起来。

* * *

成绩永远是最好的答案。一个领奖台，虽然无法让愤怒的铁佛寺闭嘴，却让媒体们转变了口风。

一周前还对Charles在红牛前途大加质疑的记者们，纷纷开始赞扬他毋庸置疑的天赋和良好的适应性。不过意大利媒体依然另辟蹊径，从Max在退赛后直接离场和Charles孤独庆祝的角度，对两位年轻车手能否和平相处提出了疑问。

红牛的公关部门反应速度也不慢，很快安排了一期播客节目，让两位曾经的对手坐在一起，共同回忆那段斗得你死我活的过去。

“你印象最深的交锋是哪一次？”Max念着卡片上的问题。

“呃——”Charles迟疑着，“这好难回答，我们比过太多场了。”

“有那么难吗？”Max看向Charles，“你统共也没赢我几次，不该对那些难得的胜利印象深刻吗？”

“去你的，”Charles翻了个白眼，“最有名的那次。”

“哪一次？”Max有些困惑。

“你没看过YouTube吗？那场赛后采访有100多万次观看。”Charles似乎想到了什么，哈哈大笑起来。

“我只看Netflix。”

看Max还没想起来，Charles开始讲述：“那是2012年在法国Val D'Argenton的一场比赛，我记得那天下着雨。排位赛里我先超了你，结果下一圈你把我撞上了草地，害我掉了十来个位置，还好最后我追回来了。比赛结束后——”

“等一下——”Max也想起来了。

Charles冲他做了个鬼脸，继续讲下去：“我气得要死，想拉你去找裁判，结果我刚开到你身边——”

“闭嘴！”Max将手中的卡片向Charles扔过去。

Charles向后一闪，躲了过去，“你不知道怎么就打了滑，开上草地，最后掉到水坑里去了，我到现在都记得你只有头盔在水面上的样子，哈哈哈哈…”Charles捂着肚子，弯下腰趴在桌上笑个不停。

“是你把我撞出去的！”Max一拍桌子站了起来，有些气急败坏。

Charles抬起头，用手支着下巴，“你可以去问问Jos，他后来和我们领队一起看了录像，我根本就没有碰到你。”

“这段剪掉，不许播！”Max转头看向录制的摄影师，摄影师不置可否地耸了耸肩。

“说起来，还是我把你拉出来的，结果你恩将仇报，打了我一拳。”Charles笑着，目光越过了Max，像是在脑海中回放着那一幕。

“对不起。”Max坐了下来，有些惭愧地低下了头。

“好啦，那时候我们还小，都很冲动。我来问下一题，”Charles拿起一张卡片，“你更想跟卡丁时期的我做队友，还是现在的我？”

Max的心脏漏跳了一拍，如果那时候我们是队友，是不是一切都会不一样？不过多年的公关训练在这一刻发挥了作用，让他面不改色的撒了谎，“当然是现在的你，小时候的你也太弱了，还爱哭。”

“喂！”Charles大声抗议，“说得好像你没有哭过一样。”

Max再次拍着桌子站了起来，“我就是没有！”

屋内卡片横飞，隔在两人中间的桌子也没能阻止他们打得火热。

录音室外，Victoria看向工作人员，无奈道：“剪辑师有的忙了。”

播客录制结束后是摄影环节，要补上之前没拍的合照。

站在Charles身侧不足五公分的地方，Max感觉自己的心脏就像是自己赛车的引擎，每分钟能跳15000次；耳朵也嗡嗡作响，摄影棚里的音乐和摄影师的吩咐远得几乎听不到。

“Max，双手抱在胸前，Max！”摄影师疑惑地从照相机后探出头来。

Charles转向Max，发现他似乎完全没有听到，于是用手肘撞了撞他，“Max，Max？”

Max终于回过神来，看向Charles。Charles将胸前的双臂抬了抬，向他示意。Max连忙做出同样的动作，并向摄影师喊了一句，“抱歉！”

当两人要面对面拍摄时，Max更无措了，简直不知道手脚要怎么摆，更不敢看Charles的眼睛。

“Max，你还好吗？”Charles低声问着。

“没…没什么，就是有些累。”Max微微摇了摇头。

“我能…”Charles抬起手，Max“嗯”了一声。于是Charles帮Max摆好了姿势，退开看了看，满意地点了点头，又站回自己的位置。

“很好，搞定收工！”摄影师喊道，所有的工作人员一起鼓掌感谢两位车手。

“谢谢大家，辛苦了。”Charles也向工作人员们点头致谢，来到电脑前查看刚刚拍摄的照片，“Max，你要来看看吗？”

Max摸了摸自己发热的脸颊，“有什么好看的？完事了我就先回去歇着了，明早还要开会。”

Charles看着Max的背影，叹了口气，看来想与这位队友共进晚餐并不容易。

* * *

周三，两人一同坐上了飞往索契的飞机。Charles登机时，发现Max已经舒服地躺在座位上，闭着眼戴着耳机，腿架在对面的椅子上，一副“请勿靠近”的样子。他摇了摇头，默默走到机舱尾端落座。

接下来的几场比赛，Max接连登上领奖台，Charles则中规中矩地徘徊于第四到第六的位置，只有葡萄牙站排位赛再次追到了Max身后0.2秒之内受到了Christian的肯定。

看着媒体对自己稳定表现的赞扬，Charles不由自嘲，“稳定”落后于Max吗？车迷们则丝毫不顾转会的影响，在社交媒体上大肆点评着“真正的天才”和“虚假的天才”。Charles一如既往地点赞了几条贬低自己的推，感受到身上的压力正在趋于临界值。

同样在葡萄牙站，Max在无线电里使用了带有种族歧视色彩的脏话一事闹得沸沸扬扬。红牛公关部门再次行动，录制了一期“考考你有多了解队友”的节目。

因为是分开录制，Charles不知道Max的表现怎么样，他只知道自己的表现糟透了，除了赛车相关的问题，剩下的大部分都答错了。他只希望自己掩饰尴尬和失落的笑容没有太难看，还能做出一期具有搞笑效果的节目。

那个以前从不碰甜食，将所有的生日蛋糕都让给了自己的人，现在居然喜欢吃香草冰淇淋？Charles有些难过，原来Max对于自己来说真的已经是陌生人了，我已经不再了解他了。

Max也没好到哪儿去，录制结束时他忍不住向Victoria吐槽，“你们这都是什么鬼问题，‘Charles喜欢哪个超级英雄’，认真的吗？搞得我像个白痴一样。”

Victoria耸耸肩，“至少你现在更了解你的队友了，不是吗？”

Max踹了一脚凳子，他一点也不喜欢这样，不喜欢从别人口中了解Charles。关于Charles的一切，都应该由他自己来述说。

* * *

伊莫拉站，Max在形势一片大好的情况下爆胎退赛，今年的三场意大利大奖赛全部以退赛告终。而Charles则依然没能登上领奖台，第四名的12分不足以为车队保留争冠的数学可能，梅赛德斯第七次获得了车队总冠军。

这一次，Max倒是没有提前离开赛场。总结会议后，Charles去车库帮车队打包，Max则留在会议室里与Christian吵架。

就在这场比赛后，本田宣布了将在2022年末退出F1的消息。

“这他妈的是在玩我吗？我把Charles叫来，是因为法拉利的引擎烂透了。现在你告诉我，我们要连引擎都没了？”Max气得满面通红。

Christian皱着眉头，“Max，小声点。还有，你最好告诉我你叫Charles来是因为你想有一位强力队友，而不是因为你同情他的处境。”

“说这些还有意义吗？人都来了。”Max无力地坐倒在椅子上。

“引擎的事不用你担心，我们会想办法解决的。”

车库里，没有人说话，也没有人注意到站在一旁的Charles，只有叮叮当当的工具声此起彼伏。

呆立半晌，Charles走上前，向正在拆解赛车的工程师问道：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“Charles，哦，你好啊，”工程师有些错愕，“不用，比赛完很累了吧，我们很快就结束了。”说完，又低下头继续忙着手头的事。

与散漫的法拉利比起来，红牛就像是一台严丝合缝、精密运转的机器，每个人都严守岗位、各司其职。而这其中，似乎并没有自己的位置。Charles想着，慢慢向酒店走去。

* * *

土耳其站，赛前准备会。

Helmut问道：“现在我们是否应该全力为Max争夺车手积分榜第二的位置？”他的言外之意是，在必要的情况下，Charles需要作出牺牲。

Charles有些尴尬，他当然不愿意甘居第二，但如果车队这样决定，他也只能接受。

Max叹了一口气，道：“Helmut，还要我说多少次，如果不是第一的话，第二、第三、第八、第十，对我来说又有什么区别呢？别搞那些有的没的的了，你以为我在乎奖金吗？”

Helmut举起双手，表示放弃，“我只是问问。”

因为赛前清洗而异常湿滑的赛道为所有人带来了意外，Max在超车时发生失误打转，不久后又被Charles在赛道上超越。这是Charles第一次在Max身前完赛，但他却一点也高兴不起来，因为在倒数第二个弯超车时的锁死，让他从第二名掉到了第四名，与领奖台失之交臂。完赛后的无线电里，Charles大骂自己的愚蠢，惊呆了所有人。Christian劝了半天，才让Charles住了口。而赛后检查发现Max状态失常的原因是赛车调校出了问题，更让Charles怀疑若非如此，自己根本不可能在赛道上超过Max。

总结会结束后，看到Charles脸色不太好，Christian走到他身边，问道：“Charles，我们有随队的心理医生，你需要去跟她聊一聊吗？”

“啊？”Charles愣了一下，随后摇摇头，“不用，我当时是很气自己，过了那阵子就好了。你说得对，这确实是我来车队之后表现最好的一场了。”

“别太打击自己，”Christian拍了拍他的肩，“我很期待你接下来的表现。”

* * *

巴林的第一场大奖赛，Charles终于能和Max一同登上领奖台，这也是车队自2017年日本站以来第一个双人领奖台，但大家似乎依然没什么心情庆祝。一方面是因为Romain那起令人震惊的事故，即使站上领奖台，即使已经确认了他平安无事，想起那声爆炸、那道火光，Charles还是会颤抖；另一方面，就像Max在赛后采访中说的那样，当你距离自己的队友三四十秒时，确实没什么可开心的。

Max说这话时，Charles就站在他身后不远的地方，等着自己的采访，因此记者也自然而然地问起他对Max的评价有什么看法。Charles只得尴尬地笑了笑，回答道：“他说的是事实，我这一场的表现还不够好。”

而Max引发争议的话并不止这些，还有赛后发布会上，当记者问起他们在Romain的事故后，是否应该让车手自行决定是否重新开始比赛时的回答。Max近乎困惑地问道：“为什么会有人不愿意重新开始比赛呢？”接着又补了一句“如果我是车队老板，不愿意重新开始比赛的车手就给我滚蛋。”坐在另一侧的Charles看向Max，虽然自己绝不会拒绝重新开始比赛，但Max怎么能轻易说出这样的话来？这还是自己曾经认识的会关心别人、保护别人的男孩吗？

手机整晚都没有动静，Charles叹了口气，看来公关部门不会召集会议了。再想想之前不了了之的无线电脏话事件，无论外界批评的声音有多大，车队内部却像什么都没有发生过，这让他有点明白Max为什么会变成现在这样了。

要是在法拉利，像Max说出这样嘲讽队友的话，肯定一早就被公关部门拉去批斗了。显然，不同于大多数车队以队友和睦相处、互相激励为宣传点，红牛的宣传点就像是Max的驾驶风格，激进、无情而充满争议。无论他说什么、做什么，似乎都能全身而退，车队不但不会进行批评教育或处罚，甚至还隐隐鼓励他继续这样做下去。争议代表着车迷的关注，关注就能带来流量，而流量则会吸引赞助商投入重金。

不粉饰太平很好，但Charles不太确定自己还能不能，或者说想不想与这样口无遮拦的Max再做回朋友。

* * *

趁着两场巴林大奖赛的间隙，车队组织两位车手录制赛季回顾节目，摄影棚被扮作了圣诞节的模样，装饰精美的圣诞树下放着许多礼物盒。

“首先，请两位换上圣诞服装。”Victoria指了指圣诞树下的两个盒子。

Max打开其中一个，发现是从头到脚一套绿，转头看向Charles，则是一身红色的服装。Max劈手夺了过来，把自己的那套丢了过去，说：“你可不能再穿红色了。”

Charles一愣，随后认命地开始将手里的衣服套在身上。两人打扮完毕，Victoria建议他们一起自拍。

看着手机屏幕上的自己和Charles，Max像是有些困惑地转头对Charles说道：“为什么你穿成这样都这么漂亮？”

“哈？”Charles以为自己听错了。

“穿一身绿的人是你，为什么我看起来像个青蛙？”Max指了指自己的装扮，Charles笑倒在沙发上，一屋子的工作人员也都笑弯了腰。

等Charles笑得差不多了，Max在他身边坐下，问道：“你觉得我漂亮吗？”

“咳咳咳——”Charles强忍着打人的冲动，不断在心里提醒自己这是工作、这是工作，半晌才开口回答，“我英语不好，但我很确定‘漂亮’不是用来形容男人的。”

“好了，下面我来说说今天的游戏，”Victoria将题板和笔递了过去，“我来列举一些项目，你们给对方打分，10分满分。第一项，排位。”

“我给Max打10分，”Charles举起题板，“毕竟今年的每场排位他都赢了我。”

“6分。”Max举起题板。

Charles挑起了眉，“我有那么差吗？”

“就像你说的啊，我每场都赢你了。”Max擦着题板上的字，准备开始回答下一题。

“需要我提醒你，我一个赛季拿的杆位比你五年加起来的都多吗？”Charles又想打人了。

Max头也不抬，呛道：“嗯，用作弊的引擎。”

“好了，伙计们，”Victoria及时出声，防止场面失控，“第二项，发车。”

“4分，”Charles举起题板，挑衅地看着Max。

Max错愕地抬起头，“我做错了什么，为什么只给我4分？”

“你发车拉垮不是日常吗？不信你看看统计数据，你第一圈净排位肯定是负数。”Charles看向Victoria，后者略显无奈地点了点头。

“都是引擎害我！”Max据理力争。

“车组检查结果可不是这么说的。”

Max愤然擦掉了题板上打好的9分，重新写上了一个数字，“好啊，那我也给你4分。”

“你耍赖！”Charles气得要抢Max手里的题板。

“伙计们，伙计们，”Victoria从未觉得录一期节目有这么难，“好了好了，下一项，媒体采访。”

“让他先说。”Charles写好分数后，捂着题板看向Max。

Max不在乎地亮了出来，“6分。”

Charles再也忍不住了，拿起自己的题板在Max身上连抽了几下，“为什么又是6分？”

Max一边躲一边答道：“因为你假啊，老是那一套官方说辞，大家听得耳朵都起茧子了。”

Charles重新将题板放在自己膝盖上，擦掉了那个刚才打人时已经被摄影机捕捉到的5分，写了一个大大的“0”上去。

Max瞪大了眼睛，“这你过分了吧？”

Charles翻了个白眼，答道：“你要是有一个星期能不说傻话我都会给你高一点，哪一次记者会不是被你搞的鸡飞狗跳？我说的对吗？”Charles再次看向Victoria。

Victoria用手里的问题卡盖住额头，“伙计们，能让我们拍一些可以放给车迷看的东西吗？下一项，轮胎管理。”Victoria无声地做出“能放的东西”的口型。

Max写了10分亮了出来，“Charles的轮胎管理真的很棒，他在伊莫拉的第二段用白胎跑了多少圈，50圈吧？这让我很惊讶，我没想到他能跑完的，我以为我爆胎了之后车队会叫他进去换，但显然他的轮胎状态很好。”

Charles也写了10分，“Max的轮胎管理也很强，70周年大奖赛的第一段简直太让人惊讶了，当时赛后我们还分析了很久。”

两人相视一笑，镜头外Victoria也满意地笑了，总算有点正常的素材了。

录制在友好的商业互吹中结束，Charles换好衣服，向外走去。

“Charles，一起去吃饭吧？”Max在他身后叫道。

Charles回过头，对上Max有些谄媚的笑容，犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头，“不了，我和Pierre约好了，晚上我们还要去旁边的卡丁车场。”说完，他转身走了出去。

又是该死的Pierre Gasly！Max愤怒地念叨着，将换下的衣服摔在地上。

红牛的车手之家外，阳光明媚，等在门口的Pierre忽然打了个寒颤。


	5. 破碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你超不过Max的，他们说得对，你的天赋与他相比不值一提。  
> 你没能力带领法拉利重新走向伟大，你在红牛只是无足轻重的二号车手，他们永远也不会接纳你。  
> 你永远都拿不到世界冠军，你甚至再也没法获得分站冠军，拿个杆位都成了奢望。  
> 你还不够好，永远都不够好，永远成不了Herve和Jules期待的样子，你做不到。  
> 你只会做蠢事，总是做出糟糕的选择，一点判断力都没有，却还傲慢地以为自己很聪明的样子。  
> 你只会让所有人都讨厌你，让Max更恨你，他永远都不会原谅你。  
> 你不是Charles Leclerc，你谁也不是，你什么都配不上，别再给大家添麻烦了。

萨基尔大奖赛前，Lewis因为核酸检测阳性而确定缺席，梅赛德斯临时叫来了George顶替。在所有人都看好红牛从车队总冠军手中抢走一场胜利的情况下，梅赛德斯依然锁定了头排发车位，Max和Charles再次位列第三和第四。而正赛才是真正的灾难，当Max在直道上为避免被Valtteri和Checo三明治夹击而刹车时，Charles趁机从内线超了过去，结果在四号弯锁死轮胎，刹车不及撞上了切回内线的Checo，Max为了闪躲冲出赛道撞上了护墙。开赛20秒，两人的比赛双双结束。

“Charles，你还好吗？”无线电里传来工程师Simon的询问。

Charles深呼吸了几次，答道：“我没事，抱歉。”

Max则一早丢了方向盘，骂了起来，“这是什么傻逼行为？有这么开的吗？我什么都做不了！”

Charles爬出车舱时正看到Max愤怒地踹着护墙，他停下来检查了一下自己撞断的悬挂，叹了口气，跟着Max向赛道外走去。

“Max，”Charles走近了在等赛道工作人员来接的队友，“发生了什么？”

“什么叫‘发生了什么？’”Max一把推开了Charles，“你终结了我的比赛，还好意思问我发生了什么？你他妈的都在想什么？”

“Max——”Charles想要道歉，可荷兰人已经坐上了工作人员的摩托车离开。一切都发生的太快了，他是真的没有注意到Max怎么就上了墙。

摄像机拍下了两人争吵的一幕，坐在维修区的Christian看着监视器里的画面，无奈地摇了摇头，我这是给自己挖了什么坑啊。

回到维修区，Charles先去向领队道歉，“Christian，真的很抱歉，我没想到Checo会往内线切过来。”

“就说你错了就好。”一旁的Helmut冷冷地说。

Charles低下头，“是的，我犯了错。”

Christian拍了拍Charles的肩膀，“希望你能从中吸取教训。”

Charles在监视器上看了事故的回放，这才明白Max为什么这么生气。“都是我的错…”Charles低声念叨着，穿过车库，向每一位遇到的车队工作人员道歉，但回应者寥寥。

Max已经在Victoria的陪同下来到了采访区。“冷静点。”Victoria嘱咐道。

“Max，很遗憾你的比赛这么快就结束了。关于事故有什么想说的吗？”记者问道。

“整件事都蠢透了。我不知道他们为什么要这么激进，第一圈最重要的就是活下来，才四个弯我被迫刹了三次车来避免事故，最后还是没躲过。”

“我看到你和Charles似乎发生了争吵，怎么回事？”记者继续问道。

Max挑了挑眉，“你说怎么回事？我为了躲他才上墙的，他还问我怎么回事，简直搞笑。”

“Charles，这次事故看起来是你的责任，你为什么会做出那样的选择？”

Charles叹了口气，“是的，都是我的错。现在想想，我确实不该在第一圈就这么激进。我没想到Checo会再切回内线，而我又锁死了轮胎。”

“Max似乎非常生气，这会影响你们的队友关系吗？”

“不会，我已经第一时间向他和车队道了歉。我们都是成年人了，不会将赛道上的事情带到赛道外。”官方回答脱口而出，可惜这话Charles自己都不信。

  
车队会议上又没有见到Max，完成事故分析后，Charles拖着疲惫的身躯回到了酒店，刚躺下就听到了一阵急促的敲门声。

“Max？”Charles打开门，有些惊讶。

Max一把掀开门，拽着Charles走进屋，将他丢在了沙发上，“还要几次？还要几次你才能学会别这样犯蠢？”

Charles抬头看着他，有些心累，“我已经说了我很抱歉了，拜托你能让我自己静静吗？”

Max满脸通红，胸口上下起伏着，“道歉你就会改吗？就知道莽，你就不能稍微观察一下形势吗？这么急着想超我，是想证明自己吗？”

“Max，求你了，我现在不想跟你吵。”Charles低下头。

“怎么，你还委屈上了？我说你蠢是冤枉你了吗？早知道你这么蠢，我就不该把你从法拉利叫你过来。”

Charles没有再开口，待Max略微平静下来，才发现Charles脚下的地毯被濡湿了一片。

“Charles…”Max有些慌，“对不起，我太生气了，我不该说这么过分的话。”

Charles抬起头，眼睛却闭着，眼角不断有泪水涌出，“我想我需要和我之前的心理医生谈谈，可以吗？”

“这不合规矩，车队不会同意的。你有什么话都可以跟我说的，我保证不会再发火了，或者，我帮你叫随队的心理医生来？”Max低声说。

“不用了，我没法跟不熟悉的人掏心掏肺。请你出去，让我一个人待着。谢谢。”Charles又低下了头。

不熟悉的人？Max为这个精准到有些伤人的定义苦笑了一下，颓丧地走出房间。他拿出手机，拨通了一个号码，“喂，Pierre，你能来一趟我们酒店吗？Charles的状态不太好。”

挂断电话，Max想了想，又拨通了另一个号码，“喂，Seb，方便麻烦你来一趟我们酒店吗？Charles他状态不太好。”

Pierre和Seb在酒店楼下相遇时，都有些惊讶。

Pierre问道：“你也是Max叫来的？”

Seb点了点头，“看来情况有些严重，我们快上去吧。”

看到坐在走廊里的Max，Pierre挑起了眉，问道，“怎么回事？”

Max抬起头，看到两人，像是舒了口气，答道：“我冲他发火，说了些不该说的话，他哭了，还说要找心理医生。”

Seb走上前，拎着了Max的衣领将他提了起来，“你要是再敢对那孩子说一句屁话——”

Max打掉了Seb的手，“先去看看他吧，只要他没事，你想怎么揍我都行。”

看着两人进了屋，Max再次靠墙坐下，拿起手机，将自己唯二的朋友拖入群聊。

Max：我是个混蛋吗？

Daniel：一直都是。

Lando：我一直在想你哪天才会有自知之明。

Lando去年进入F1后，可能是同有一半比利时血统的关系，很快就和Max成了朋友。两个人不仅经常线上约战，还加入了同一支电竞战队。

和Daniel一样，作为Max和Charles的共同好友，为了缓和两人的关系，Lando也经常制造让两人一起打游戏的机会，可惜Max始终不买账。

Max：那为什么你们还愿意做我的朋友呢？

Daniel：我那时候是你的队友，我还有别的选择吗？

Lando：我想着如果能成为你的朋友的话，你就不会揍我了。

Max：能正经点吗？

Daniel：哈哈哈，发生了什么事，居然让我们的小Maxy开始反思自己了？Christian终于忍不了了要开了你吗？

Max：我把Charles惹哭了。

Lando：什么？

Daniel：你做了什么？我从来没见Charles哭过。

Max：我骂他蠢。

Daniel：这样就哭了？不可能吧，Charles没这么脆弱啊？

Lando：你动手了吗？

Max：怎么可能？我可能一气之下还说了些别的过分的话，我也记不清了。现在我该怎么办？

Lando：举着一块“我是世界上最大的混蛋”的牌子在围场里绕一圈？

Max：你再废话下次见你我真的揍你。

Lando退出了群聊。

Max邀请Lando加入群聊。

Max：对不起，但能不能给我点正经的提议？

Lando：撕了你那张臭嘴。

Max将Lando踢出群聊。

Daniel：…我觉得我现在是你唯一的朋友了。

Max：没用的朋友不要也罢。

Daniel：我不知道该怎么说你，两年多了，你还是没能学会怎样将赛道上发生的事留在赛道上。

想到2018年的阿塞拜疆，Max将头埋在膝盖间，握紧拳头重重敲了几下。

Max：我只是很失望，他应该做得更好的，我对他有更高的期望，我真的无法理解这样的愚蠢。

Daniel：Charles是认识的对自己最严厉的人了，如果是他犯的错，他会第一个跳出来承认。你以为他自己不知道吗？而且你别忘了，这才是他的第三个赛季，又刚刚经历了更换车队这样的大事。如果你觉得他错了，就应该帮助他，怎样不再犯这样的错误，而不是一味指责他。

Max：他要是会听我的就好了。

Daniel：你要是会说人话就好了。

Max：操你妈。

Max烦躁地丢掉了手机。

你超不过Max的，他们说得对，你的天赋与他相比不值一提。

你没能力带领法拉利重新走向伟大，你在红牛只是无足轻重的二号车手，他们永远也不会接纳你。

你永远都拿不到世界冠军，你甚至再也没法获得分站冠军，拿个杆位都成了奢望。

你还不够好，永远都不够好，永远成不了Herve和Jules期待的样子，你做不到。

你只会做蠢事，总是做出糟糕的选择，一点判断力都没有，却还傲慢地以为自己很聪明的样子。

你只会让所有人都讨厌你，让Max更恨你，他永远都不会原谅你。

你不是Charles Leclerc，你谁也不是，你什么都配不上，别再给大家添麻烦了。

Charles头痛欲裂，所有听到过、看到过的批评和辱骂化作一柄柄尖刀，将他凌迟。明明躺在沙发上，却感到自己一直在下坠，五脏六腑像是离开水的鱼一般在体内翻滚挣扎，连呼吸似乎都变得费力，房间里的灯光太刺眼了，他将脸埋在自己的手肘上，眼泪不受控制地汹涌而出。

“哦，Charles。”他低呼一声，将身体蜷得更紧了一些。

Pierre和Seb走进房间时，正看到Charles面向沙发靠背缩成一团，整个人不停地颤抖的样子。

Pierre快步走到沙发前，坐了下来，“Charlot。”他扶着Charles的肩膀将他转了过来。

Charles抹了抹眼睛，却无法聚焦，问道：“Pierre，是你吗？”

“孩子，还有我。”Seb也走到沙发前，扶着Charles坐了起来，然后在他身边坐下，让他将头枕在自己肩膀上。

“Seb，你们怎么来了？”Charles呜咽着问道。

“Max叫我们来的，告诉我，那个混蛋对你做了什么？”Seb握紧了拳头。

“骂了我几句而已，”Charles调整了一下呼吸，摇了摇头，“没什么值得在意的。”

Pierre托住Charles的脸颊，认真地看着他，“Charlot，你看起来不像是不在意的样子。跟我们聊聊吧，好吗？”

Charles闭上了眼睛，眼角又有泪珠滴落。不要再给大家添麻烦了，他想着。“我没事，只是一场不顺利的比赛而已，睡一觉就好了，我很累。”

“是Christian和Helmut责怪你了吗？”Seb低声问道，“别放在心上。”

“看着我，Charlot，”Pierre语气坚定地说，Charles睁开了眼睛，“Max也好，Christian也好，Helmut也好，我不在乎是谁跟你说了什么，别让他们的蠢话影响你，你不能就这样任人摆布，不能就这样被他们击倒，你要站起来，证明他们是错的，你听到了吗？”

“我知道。”Charles低声应了一句，但看起来完全不像是被说服的样子。

Seb搂着Charles的肩膀，微微用力，像是想将他从迷茫中摇醒，“孩子，你是我15年来见过的最有天赋的车手，如果谁说你不行，那他一定是眼瞎了。”

Charles将头埋在Seb的肩膀上，“谢谢你们，我真的没事，我只是太累了。”抽泣声响起，Seb感到肩膀上一片潮湿。

“你想先洗个澡睡一觉吗？”Seb轻抚着Charles的后背问道。

Charles点了点头，然后起身向浴室走去。

Seb和Pierre对视了一秒，看到了彼此眼中的担忧。

“我从来没见过他这个样子，”Pierre有些焦虑地搓着手，“即使在亲人离世的时候，他也从没有哭过。他像是…”

“碎了，”Seb接口道，“所有人里，你应该最明白红牛有多残酷。”

“该死的Max Verstappen！”Pierre咒骂着。

Seb握住了Pierre的手，示意他冷静，“他失去了目标，我也体验过这种感觉，所以我不知道还该不该劝他。”

“可是他才开了3年。”Pierre叹了口气。

“就因为他才开了3年。谁说赛车就一定是他最喜欢做的事呢？也许他会找到更喜欢的事业。”Seb皱着眉。

Pierre用力摇着头，“不，这是我们从小的梦想，他不会就这样放弃的，不——”

“Pierre，你知道的，做我们这行，如果失去了信念，会发生什么。”Seb严肃地打断了他。

“为什么这个该死的世界不能对他好点呢？可怜的Charlot…”Pierre叹了口气。

“希望他能像我一样想通吧，”Seb也叹了口气，“这个赛季发生的事太多了，他的压力很大，也许只是有些钻牛角尖了。”

Charles从浴室中走了出来，看起来仍然疲惫不堪。Pierre上前将他引到床上躺下，Seb帮他掖好了被子。

“好好睡一觉。我也曾像你这样，对自己失去了信心。但这都是暂时的，会好的，你会好的，一切都会好的，我保证。”Seb轻轻拍着他的额头。

“明天打给我，好吗？”Pierre低下身拥抱了一下他。

Charles点了点头，勉强露出一个微笑，说：“谢谢你们。”

“别客气。”Seb帮Charles关掉了灯，和Pierre一起走出房间。

一片黑暗中，Charles楞楞地盯着天花板，仿佛那里有一个无底的黑洞。他知道，一切都不会好了。

走廊里，Max还坐在原地，看到两人出来，连忙站了起来，问道：“他好些了吗？”

Pierre上前将Max按在墙上，举起拳头说道：“我警告你，别再让我看到你接近他。”

“如果你想动手就打吧，但能不能告诉我，他现在怎么样了？”Max有气无力地再次问道。

“很不好，所以你别再去刺激他了，知道了吗？”Seb答道。

“可是我想跟他道歉，我想——嘶——”Max低声痛呼。

Pierre的拳头落在了Max的小腹上，打断了他的话，“你只会帮倒忙而已，听不懂我的话吗？离他远点！”

“他是我的队友，我不会丢下他不管的。”Max略微提高了声音，表示着抗议。

“他变成现在这个样子，你就是罪魁祸首！”Pierre用前臂压着Max的脖子，“他刚睡下，你给我小声点。”

“好了，跟他吵没有意义，”Seb拉开了Pierre的手，又看向Max，对他说道，“我不知道你和那孩子之间有什么过节，既然他不愿意提起，我也不会问。无论你握着他什么把柄，你已经借此让他离开了法拉利，事情就该到此结束，别再伤害他了，他扛不住了。”

“我——”Max张了张嘴，却不知道该怎么让他们相信，自己真的没有想过要伤害Charles。

“我发誓，如果Charlot再哭一次，我一定会杀了你。”Pierre恶狠狠地说着，然后扯着Max的胳膊向电梯间走去。

“你要拉我去哪儿？我的房间就在这一层。”Max踉踉跄跄地跟着Pierre。

“换一间房，离他远点。”Pierre冷冷地答道。

* * *

一觉醒来，Charles却仍感觉像刚跑完一场比赛一样疲惫。他拿起手机看了看时间，才知道已经正午了。错过了车队的会议却没有任何未接来电，也许是Max跟车队打了招呼，又或者，只是没有人在乎他吧，Charles苦笑了一下。

他没有像答应好的那样给Pierre打电话，不想因为自己再给好友带去任何困扰。

收拾完毕，Charles打开房门，看到了坐在门口的Max。

听到门开的声音，Max扶着墙壁爬了起来，“你醒了，好点了吗？对不起，我昨天不该那么说你，你想骂我吗？打我也可以。”

Charles挤出一个笑容，“没事了，你不用在意。”

“车队那边你不用担心，我帮你请了假。你想去吃点东西吗？或者我帮你叫客房服务，还是你想要Pierre或者Seb过来陪你聊聊？”Max攥紧了拳头，第一次觉得自己这样婆婆妈妈。

“不用麻烦了，我想自己一个人待着。谢谢你。”Charles退回房间。

Max上前握住门把，“Charles，对不起，我可以陪着你吗？我保证什么也不说。”

Charles摇摇头，“对不起，我想一个人待着。”

“Charles，求你了，告诉我，你还好吗？”Max从未想过自己也有这样低声下气的一天。

“我很好，只是很累，我想再睡一觉。”Charles拨掉Max的手，关掉了房门。

“啊——”Max烦躁地揉了揉头发，靠着房门坐了下来，开始了新一轮的等待。

整整两天，Charles没有走出房门，如果不是客房服务送进又收走了盘子，Max几乎无法确定他是不是还活着。

第三天一早，Max敲响了Charles的房门，“Charles，你醒了吗？我们该出发了。”

房门打开，Charles笑眯眯地拉着行李箱出现在门口，“好了，走吧。”

“你没事了吗？”Max仔细打量着他的脸。

“没事了，吃好睡好，一切就绪。”Charles笑着答道。

“你……不生我的气了？”Max迟疑着问道。

Charles伸手重重地拍了一下他的肩膀，“我早说了，不用在意的。”然后关上门向电梯间走去。

Max沉默着跟在后面，心里却觉得一切都有些不对劲。

* * *

阿布扎比站，赛前发布会。

“Charles，上场比赛事故后，你和Max有好好聊聊吗？车队内部是怎么处理的？这件事算揭过了吗？”Tom问道。

“我来回答这个问题吧。”Max接口道。

Charles诧异地看向Max，Tom错愕了一下才开口道：“哦，好的，请说。”

“我需要向Charles道歉，在他已经承认错误的情况下，我对他不依不饶，说了很多难听的蠢话，是我不够成熟。人都会犯错，这一次是他，下一次可能就是我，重要的是我们从错误中学到了什么，而不是毫无意义的口角。”Max看向Charles，“对不起，伙计，为我所说的一切。”

“不，犯错的人是我。”Charles心里有些慌，这还是自己认识的那个Max Verstappen吗？道歉？还是当众道歉？他从未见过Max这样认真的样子。

“看得出来，你们的队友关系没有受到事故的影响，那么，让我们来谈谈这个周末吧。”Tom继续说道。

发布会后，Max和Charled并肩走出房间，“Charles，我说的都是真的，真的很抱歉，你能原谅我吗？”Max低着头。

Charles轻叹了一声，搂住Max的肩膀，笑着说，“你要我说几遍才够，真的不用在意啦。”

Lewis康复回到了围场，但显然不在最佳状态，在排位赛中位列第三。Max以0.025秒的优势击败了Valtteri，获得了本赛季第一个杆位。Charles虽然获得了第四，但却因为上场事故被罚三位，需要在第四排发车。

“如果你还想向上周一样在第一圈拼命，这周是个不错的机会。”车队会议上，Helmut开着玩笑，工程师们笑了起来，Charles的脸色有些难看。

“Helmut！”Max不满地看向他。

“怎么？我只是开个玩笑。”Helmut摊了摊手，“大家不都笑了吗？”

会后，车队成员陆续离开会议室，看到Charles还坐在原地，Max走过去揽住他的肩膀，说道：“别理那老头，我们可以像去年在这里一样，一起登上领奖台。我相信你。”

Charles侧过头对他笑了一下，“嗯，我会努力的。”

正赛两台红牛发车顺利，梅赛德斯的内斗让Max在第一圈就带开了近2秒，而Charles则利用红胎起步的优势，连续超越了使用黄胎起步的Carlos和Alex，又在第6圈超越了Lando上到了第四名，开始向Lewis步步紧逼。

梅赛德斯无疑是围场里最好的赛车，与之相比，红牛在直道速度上完全没有优势。而Lewis又是最好的车手，对线路的把控无比精准，他甚至会在8号弯故意不关门，让Charles在弯道里超过，再利用DRS在下一条直道上超回来。反复几次， Charles的轮胎磨损得很厉害。

Checo在第9圈爆缸救了Charles，安全车下，大部分人都趁机进站换了白胎。

比赛重新开始后，Charles依然很难找到很好的机会，只能在Lewis身后跟了一圈又一圈。“Max怎么样？”他向Simon询问。

“领先Bottas 4.2秒，很不错。”Simon语气轻松，Charles的心里却有些沉重。

你跟Max差太远了。

不……

你超不过Lewis的。

不能是现在……

你只会做蠢事。

“闭嘴！”Charles大喊了一声。他感到体内的肾上腺素正在急剧上升，浑身燥热难耐，心跳似乎有些过速，呼吸变得艰难起来，视线也开始模糊。

冷静，Charles，冷静。

“Charles，你还好吗？”Simon的声音响起。

Charles喘了几口气，胡乱答应了一句“我没事”，抬手撕掉了一层护目镜贴膜，但视野状况却并没有好转，这才反应过来是泪水又涌了出来。

你可以做到的，好好想想，你可以的。

Charles眨了眨眼睛，喝了口水，努力让自己平复下来，仔细思考着每一处可以超车的地方。

“我们可以像去年一样在这里一样，一起登上领奖台。”Max的话又在耳边响起，“我相信你。”

我也相信自己。

“Leclerc已经在Hamilton身后跟了多少圈了？他看起来完全找不到机会。”转播室里，David摇着头。

“情况看起来对他很不利，自己的队友在前方遥遥领先，他却很难对Hamilton造成有效的威胁。”Martin接口道。

“公平来讲，梅赛德斯的赛车确实要好于红牛，”Ted为Charles辩解着，“他之前已经在8号弯尝试了好几次，但都在直道上被超回来了。”

“他已经在Hamilton的DRS区里跟了好几圈，还没有找到动手的机会，这对他的轮胎很不利。”Martin继续说道。

“前方是11号弯，Leclerc似乎要动手了！Hamilton守住了赛车线，Leclerc切到了外线！两人并排进弯！不！又一次，Hamilton又一次撞到了从外线超越他的红牛车手！”David大喊着。

屏幕上，Charles的赛车被Lewis顶翻，翻滚了两圈，重重地撞在了护墙上。

“哦，严重的事故！”Martin惊呼。

“这看起来和去年巴西以及今年年初发生在Hamilton和Albon之间的两次事故没什么不同，红牛车手从外线超车，并且在车身已经占先的情况下，被Hamilton撞出了赛道，Christian不会开心的，Hamilton应该会像前两次一样，被赛会处罚。”Ted评论道。

“红旗，Max，返回维修区，红旗。”GP向Max通报着最新情况。

“发生了什么？”Max问道。

“Lewis在11号弯将Charles撞出了赛道。”GP答道。

“什么？他还好吗？”Max的声音提高了一倍。

屏幕上，Charles坐在车里一动不动，画面远端，工作人员正提着灭火器向赛车跑去，救护车也在赶往事故现场。

“我们还不知道。”GP的声音有些沉重。

“什么叫‘我们还不知道’？他从车里出来了吗？”Max感觉自己快疯了。

Christian切进了频道，嘱咐道：“Max，冷静点。先把赛车带回来我们再聊。”

Christian身边，Simon一遍遍地问着：“Charles，你还好吗？Charles，你还好吗？Charles？”

回复他的是死一般的寂静。


End file.
